


Three Times the Charm: More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 38,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my third round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Ladybug and Adrien

“Adrien...”

He squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks burning. “You see, I have a slight weakness--”

“This is...this is...” Ladybug trailed off.

“Please don’t think I’m obsessed,” he blurted, trying to step in front of the massive amount of Ladybug merchandise. “I just...you’re great and you’re my favorite hero and this wouldn’t be so weird if you weren’t standing in the middle of my bedroom with all of it.”

Ladybug looked around the room, eyes a little wide. “Thank you?”

“I probably won’t even keep it all! I...I was taking it all out to start cutting it down, in fact. I’m giving it away...to...uh...charity,” Adrien faltered.

“You look cute in my colors,” she finally giggled.

Adrien looked down at his Ladybug pajamas with a sheepish smile. “Well, I probably won’t get rid of these.”

She walked over to the couch and picked up a plush version of herself. “And what will you cuddle if you give this away?”

“You could be my cuddle bug,” he smirked and then coughed, realizing what he had said. “I mean...uh...”

Ladybug ran a finger along a Ladybug and Chat Noir dish set. “I suppose that would be doable. You should probably keep it just in case I can’t make it one night though.” She picked up the Chat Noir plush and gave it a squeeze. “I may have to confiscate this one so I have something to cuddle on off nights too.”

“Oh,” he breathed. 

“And you can’t very well get rid of this.” She held up a blanket depicting her swinging across the city, Chat Noir close on her heels. “In fact, it would seem you have almost as much of Chat’s merchandise as mine. And here I thought I was special,” she teased. 

“No! I--”

“Don’t worry, kitty, it can be our little secret,” she winked as Adrien choked on his words, eyes wide.


	2. Alya and Nino

“Stop what you’re doing.”

“Please goes a long way, babe,” Nino drawled.

“Dearest Nino, love of my life, please cease your current activity,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes.

“Done.” Nino slid his laptop away.

“I have the best news,” Alya grinned.

“What?”

“We’re going to the beach!”

“Nope.” Nino reached for his laptop again.

“What do you mean, nope?”

“I mean, nope. I don’t do beaches,” he answered simply.

“Who doesn’t do beaches?! There’s fun and sun and pleassssssse,” she begged. 

“Sorry,” Nino shrugged, pulling up his mixing program. 

Alya huffed. “What exactly is it that you don’t like?”

“Sand.”

“Sand?”

“Sand,” he nodded.

“Can you explain further?”

“It gets places nothing should get and rubs things in a very not nice manner. Also, you can never really get rid of it. It’s like nature’s glitter. Once it’s there, it’s there for good.”

“Adrien and Marinette are going,” Alya tempted.

“Good, I’d hate for you to be alone,” Nino replied, pulling his headphones up.

Alya studied her boyfriend for a moment before nodding to herself. She lifted one headphone and leaned in close. “If you go, I promise to do the thing you’ve been begging me to do for months now.”

Nino pursed his lips and removed his headphones. He cut his eyes to her. “No complaints?”

“Not a single one,” she grinned, curling her tongue.

“Deal.” He offered a hand and she shook it happily. “You’re going to love the EDM con circuit, Al.”

“Not as much as you’re going to love the beach,” she smirked. “The EDM con circuit was so not the thing I was talking about.”


	3. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I think I drank too much,” Chloe groaned.

“You don’t say.” Nathaniel pulled his shirt over his head.

“You will never speak of this to anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m well-acquainted with the rules by now, your Highness,” he replied dryly.

“That was absolutely the last time, Kurtzberg. I can’t even believe I slept with you again.” Chloe slumped on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Well, as flattering as this conversation is, I think I’m going to head home.” He grabbed his jacket and crossed the room to her bedroom door. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Nathaniel turned his head to the side, keeping his hand on the doorknob. “For what?”

“I know this is my fault. I know how you feel about me.”

He sighed and made his way back to the bed, sinking down beside her. “I could say no.”

“But you won’t.”

“Probably not,” he admitted. “I don’t exactly love the way this feels though, you know. It’s not the biggest ego boost when the woman you’re into hates herself for letting you in her bed.”

“It’s honestly not about you if that helps. I just...I hate that I have to get myself totally wasted to actually be intimate and vulnerable with someone.”

Nathaniel glanced at her. “You seem vulnerable now.”

“It must be the hangover.”

He hesitated and then took her hand in his. “Chloe, I really like you. You know that...and...and if this is something you’re willing to work towards, us...well, that’s something I can wait for.”

She looked over at him. “It might be a lot of work,” she warned.

“I don’t think that’s the truth bomb you were hoping it was,” he teased. 

Chloe bumped his shoulder with hers. “Don’t be rude, Red.” She took a deep breath. “I doubt I’ll make a good girlfriend.”

“Then I’ll just have to be a doubly good boyfriend.”

“There are lots of other girls to choose from.”

“I don’t want other girls; I want you.”

She nodded. “Okay...okay, let’s try.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	4. Ladybug and Adrien

“We have to get you somewhere safe!” Ladybug declared, dropping into Adrien’s room through the open window. She really needed to speak with him about leaving it open all the time. It didn’t matter how fancy the Agreste security system was if Adrien was going to flaunt a breach like that.

The Agreste in question released a muffled groan and rolled over under the covers. 

“Adrien, I need you to wake up. There’s an akuma coming this way with you in his sights.” She shook the lump and it growled. Ladybug took her hand back quickly but huffed. “I’m trying to save you and you’re being ridiculous!” She grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked hard, pulling it away. She looked back at the bed and choked on her words, trying to step away and tripping over the discarded blanket.

Adrien rolled over, blinking bleary eyes. His blonde hair stuck out in all directions with the exception of a matted spot where his head had been burrowed against his pillow. His lips were puffy and pink and his cheeks were flushed with the warmth of sleeping cuddled under heavy blankets. Also, he was one hundred percent, no doubt about it, completely nude.

Ladybug slapped a hand over her eyes and squeaked. “Nakedrien!”

“Huh? Oh...oh!” Adrien scrambled to the far side of the bed, falling over the edge and peeking his head up. “H-hi, Ladybug. Fancy seeing you here.”


	5. Marinette and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Wait until I say this last thing" with Alyanette, please?

“Wait until I say this last thing?” Marinette asked nervously.

Alya closed her mouth and nodded.

“You’re my best friend. You’re always going to be my best friend, but I...I can’t keep going on like this without you knowing the truth.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I love you, Alya...I mean, I’m in love with you...romantically.”

“Oh...”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” she continued on quickly. “I know this is probably out of nowhere for you and if you need some time--”

“I don’t.”

Marinette nodded, face falling. “Right...of course not.” She swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. “I didn’t think you did...I only--”

“Wait!” Alya threw both hands up, eyes wide. “I meant I don’t need time!”

“You don’t need time...”

“I’m into you too, you goober,” she smiled. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Obvious?”

“Do you see me hanging all over anyone else? Kissing and hugging anyone else?” Alya chuckled. “I’ve been thinking maybe I had it all wrong and you weren’t actually into girls at all.”

Marinette grinned. “So you like me back?”

“I think the words used were actually love and romantically,” Alya teased. 

“Fine. Do you romantically love me back then?” Marinette asked, trying for exasperation as her cheeks tinging pink.

“Absolutely,” Alya nodded, leaning in for a kiss.


	6. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting until I got the newest chapter of The Trouble with Kittens posted before I did this drabble. It picks up immediately at the end of Chapter 28 but won’t be included in Chapter 29. A bonus, if you will, for my dear @youcancallmecirce <3

“Well, this was unexpected.” Gabriel sat up against the headboard and adjusted his glasses. 

Nathalie smiled, pulling the sheets up around her. “I wouldn’t exactly say that…sir,” she smirked.

He cleared his throat. “Nathalie, this was not my intention--”

“When you flew to another country late at night to check up on me?”

“If I made you feel pressured at all...”

She turned to him. “Gabriel, do you honestly think I slept with you because you’re my boss?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Good because that would be ridiculous. Obviously I’m really the boss anyway.”

Gabriel laughed in surprise. “Is that so?”

“Of course. You’ve been falling apart without me around. How much did you spend to bring in a full crew for an impulse flight to Milan? Actually, don’t answer that. I’d rather not have to berate you while I’m still basking in the afterglow,” she sighed.

“You know, you’re the only person who dares to talk to me like this.”

“Which you find incredibly attractive.”

He pursed his lips. “I would be lying if I said I’d never thought about this.” He ran his knuckles along her bare arm. “About how we could be, but I suppose I thought I had locked that part of me away after...”

“I could never replace her. I’d never want to,” she assured him, leaning into the touch. 

“Losing her made me cold.”

“It did,” Nathalie nodded. “But I think reconnecting with Adrien and the prospect of the twins has thawed you out again. You’ve been changing, Gabriel, you’re still changing.”

“You’re a big part of that.”

“I know,” she smiled at him fondly. 

“How long have you...I suppose I’d like to know when you...” Gabriel trailed off, brows furrowing.

“Are you wondering how long I’ve felt something for you?” Nathalie asked. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

She stroked a hand down his cheek. “Since you were my pretty bird and I was your red lady.”

“But that was...I hadn’t even met Madeline yet.”

“I know.”

Gabriel looked at her in awe. “You’ve been by my side all this time.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	7. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June prompt: Can you sign my (body part)?

Ladybug blinked. “What?”

The man pulled his shirt up higher with one hand and held out a permanent marker with the other. “Can you please autograph my abs? You’re legit my favorite superhero.”

“Well, I...I suppose I can do that.” Ladybug took the offered marker and Chat Noir frowned beside her. She finished her looping signature and her partner placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We better be off, Bug.”

The man looked down at the autograph. “Oh man, I’m totally getting this tattooed.”

“Oh,” Ladybug said in surprise. “Won’t that hurt?”

“It’s worth it,” he grinned.

Chat Noir lightly squeezed her shoulder.

“Right,” she nodded. “Have a great day, sir!”

“I love you, Ladybug!” The man yelled as she swung away.  
______________________________________

“Can you believe that guy?!” Adrien fumed, pacing along the room. “His abs?! He had her sign his abs!”

Plagg watched his holder with an amused expression.

“And then...and then he said he was going to have her autograph tattooed on his body! What right does he have to keep that part of her with him permanently? He doesn’t even know her!”

“You want a Ladybug tattoo now, don’t you?” Plagg grinned.

“Shut up.”

“She would probably love that, Kid. Adrien Agreste rebelling in the name of love for his spotted Lady,” the kwami teased. 

“Do you really think she’d be into that?”

“Oh, sure, I bet she would kiss you right on the spot.” Suddenly Plagg tensed and then zipped under the bed.

Adrien turned back to a knock at the window. Ladybug waved a hand before dropping inside. “I was in the area and thought I’d come say hi. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it is!”

She giggled and stepped down into the room. “Anything new with you?”

“I’m thinking of getting a Ladybug tattoo.”

“What?”

“What?” he echoed innocently.


	8. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Okay I know this isn't in your prompts list, but if you haven't done it before/if you want to could you write something Marichat where Marinette gets a dog and Chat completely freaks out?? Love your writing btw!!"

“What is _that_?” Chat Noir pointed to the ball of fluff curled on Marinette’s chaise.

“A puppy!” Marinette ran a hand down the small dog’s back. “But, shhh, I’m not technically supposed to have him up here. He’s a surprise for Alya’s little sisters, and her family needed somewhere to stash him for a couple of days.”

“So it isn’t staying?”

“Sadly, no. We aren’t allowed to have pets up here since we live above the bakery. Something with health codes.” She picked up the sleepy puppy and rubbed her nose against his. “He’s the cutest little fuzzball in the world, aren’t you? Aren’t you the cutest?” she cooed.

“He’s not that cute,” Chat Noir muttered.

Marinette looked up and giggled. “Don’t tell me you don’t like the puppy just because you’re a cat.”

“Dogs are ridiculous animals,” he sniffed, tilting his head up. 

“Oh my word, you’re jealous.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You so are.” Marinette lifted the puppy and nuzzled his head with her cheek. “You're jealous of this sweet, little fluffkins.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Then come hold him.”

“I don’t want to hold him.”

“Because you’re jealous?”

“Why don’t you just put him down and come over here?” 

“I could bring him over there.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Because...”

“Fine. I’m jealous because you should be paying me attention and not that flea trap,” he huffed. 

Marinette set the puppy back down and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist. “My poor kitty, feeling all neglected.”

“You said he was the cutest thing in the world,” he grumbled.

She tapped his bell with a smile. “He’s got nothing on you, mon minou.”


	9. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "'I think your perfect. Even with your flaws, you’re nothing but perfect.' Adrienette post reveal"

“I think you’re perfect,” Marinette pressed her lips to the scar on the back of Adrien’s left shoulder where he had blocked an akuma from running Ladybug through with a sword. “Even with your flaws, you’re nothing but perfect.” She moved and kissed the raised white skin along the top of his spine.

“I’m not perfect,” he murmured, head hanging forward to give her more access to the back of his neck. 

“Perfectly imperfect then,” she smiled against his skin. She ran her fingers up his bare sides lightly. “I love your body. I love every single bit of it.”

“I’m not as...” He trailed off, chuckling bitterly. “No one’s asking to take my picture much now, are they?”

Marinette moved to the front of him, hands never breaking contact with his skin. She smoothed her palms up his chest, fingertips brushing delicately along the criss-cross of scars from the akuma who had tried to cut out his heart so many years ago. She traced the healed wound on his lower abdomen from a blow he had taken to protect her when they were much younger than they were now. She looked up into his eyes then, fingers still gently stroking.

“Every mark, every scar, is a reminder of how much you love me.” Marinette moved one hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the scar along his jaw.

“I do love you,” he whispered, tilting into her touch.

“I know you do, my sweet kitty.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the scar bisecting his right eyebrow. “I love you too, every last bit of you.”


	10. Adrien, Plagg, and Ladybug (Alya, Chloe, and Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June prompt: Keeping warm

Ladybug’s eyelids drooped and Adrien gave her a little shake. “Stay with me, Bug. I need you to stay awake, okay?”

Her head lilted to the side and she whimpered, eyes still in a half-closed state. “Kitty?” she whispered. Adrien tightened his grip on her and tried not to shiver. The ice around them creaked ominously.

“She’s not going to be able...to hold out much...longer,” Plagg muttered and then released a jaw-cracking yawn. “Tikki can’t...function-- YAWN--well in the...cold.”

“Can you transform me again? If we can use Cataclysm--”

“Sorry, Kid...I’m barely conscious...myself.”

Adrien growled in frustration, trying to ignore the icy feeling that had slid down his own skin. “What am I supposed to do?!” He looked down to see Plagg’s eyes had closed, his small back rising with a deep breath. “Crap. Double Crap. Triple Crap on a stick.”

“Chat?” Ladybug murmured. 

Adrien returned his attention to her, shifting to see her face. Her eyes had completely closed now and her cheeks were bright red. “I’m here, my Lady.”

“Cold,” she frowned, snuggling against him. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He looked around desperately but the akuma had well and truly trapped them. The ice cage was one solid piece of impenetrable perfection. If only he hadn’t wasted his Cataclysm on...

Adrien felt his eyes grow heavy. What was it he had been thinking about? Something sent pretty pink lights dancing along the ice wall and suddenly Ladybug felt lighter in his arms. He let his chin drop to the top of head. He would feel better if he could just take a nap. If only he could rest his eyes for a few moments, he would be able to figure out a way to get them all out of this.  
__________________________________

Waking up was hard, Adrien decided. Sleeping was much easier. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will unconsciousness back.

“Adrien?”

He inhaled and gave in to reality, letting his eyes blink open. 

“Oh, thank God,” Alya breathed.”Chlo, he’s awake!”

Suddenly, Adrien’s vision was filled with a furious blonde face. “What the hell, Adrien?! You could’ve died, you idiot!”

“So much for bedside manner,” Alya drawled, pulling Chloe back by the shoulders.

Adrien frowned. Why were Alya and Chloe here? He was missing something. He had lost his transformation and was trapped with Ladybug and--

“Ladybug!” he croaked, trying to sit up. Gentle hands forced him back down.

“She’s okay, Kid. She’s still sleeping.” Plagg appeared from beneath the covers, stretching.

“Where?” he demanded, still lightly struggling against being held down. 

“Adrien...”

“You’re at the hotel,” Chloe said, voice a bit more gentle. “We brought you and Marinette back here when we found you after we kicked akuma ass.”

“Marinette...”

“Guess the secret’s out now,” Alya smiled gently. “Nice to meet you, Chat. I’m Vixen.”

“And I’m Queen Bee obviously,” Chloe smirked.

Adrien furrowed his brows. “And Marinette is...”

“Come on, loverboy.” Alya held out a hand and helped him up. The trio made their way over to the cot by the wall. Marinette was a small lump huddled under a mountain of blankets. They helped Adrien sit down on the edge and moved back.

He smoothed her hair away from her face and looked down in awe. “My Lady?”

Marinette shifted and pushed against his hand. “Kitty,” she sighed, eyes still closed. Adrien beamed down at her and slid himself down to lay beside her. 

“We’ll just leave you two...” 

Adrien barely noticed Alya and Chloe’s departure as he wrapped an arm around Marinette and held her tight.


	11. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You like me better than them right...right marichat if you're still doing prompts please"

“You like me better than them, right?” Chat Noir asked with a charming grin. “Right?” he repeated when Marinette didn’t answer immediately.

“It’s not really a matter of who I like better,” she began.

“No, it really is.”

“You bring different things to the table though.”

“Marinette, say I’m your favorite,” Chat Noir demanded.

She laughed. “No.”

“Princess,” he whined.

“Ah, see, that right there is why you might not be my favorite.”

“Because I call you Princess?”

“Because you’re whiny.”

Chat Noir scowled at her. “Nevermind. Maybe I don’t want to be your favorite after all. Let Queen Bee have you for her little fan club.”

“Maybe Ladybug’s my favorite. You really can’t fault me for that, can you? She’s your favorite too, isn’t she?” Marinette smiled sweetly.

“I suppose it’s okay if she’s your favorite. I mean, I’m only the one who visits you and saves you on a regular basis and--”

“Twice! You’ve saved me twice,” she interrupted. “And one of those shouldn’t count because we definitely wouldn’t have gotten out of that box on your smarts alone.”

“Well, three times really if you count Puppeteer.”

“Which I don’t.”

Chat Noir slumped. “I guess I’m okay with being second favorite,” he sighed. 

“Who said you’re my second?” Marinette teased.

“Oh, come on!”


	12. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "You made that more sexual than it should have been.” for Ladynoir. Thank you.

“You made that more sexual than it should’ve been,” Ladybug accused.

“My Lady, I never!” Chat Noir gasped, a clawed hand to his chest. “To imply such a thing.”

“There is footage of you using your baton to pole dance on the Ladyblog!”

“It was taken out of context.”

She rolled her eyes to him. “Oh, really?”

“Of course. Spinning like that was the fastest way to get down.”

“Uh-huh. And the hair whip and booty shake?”

Chat Noir shot her a toothy grin. “One, that’s just good showmanship, and two, were you checking out my tail, Bugaboo?”

Ladybug flushed, shaking her head. “Of course I wasn’t! At least...not on purpose but when you’re just sticking it out there for the whole world to see--”

“You were checking me out!” he interrupted gleefully. “I’d be happy to give you a private show, Bug. Just name the time and place and I’ll make it a purrfectly pleasant experience for you.”

“Shameless.”

“Only when it comes to you.” He unclipped his baton and gave it a little shake. “Want a preview to hold you over?”

“I’m getting a new partner,” she muttered, stalking away.


	13. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June prompt: Aborted declaration of love

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

Ladybug nodded quickly. “Yes, I’m...I’m fine.”

Adrien eyed her for a minute more before turning back to the movie. 

“Adrien, I...” she trailed off and bit her lip.

“Yeah?”

“Nevermind,” she shook her head.

He frowned. “Is there something you want to say to me?” He grabbed the remote and cut off the movie.

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, there is.” She looked at him, blue eyes wide behind her mask. “Adrien, I...I...”

He gave her a soft, encouraging smile.

“I LOVE YOU...R ROOM SO MUCH!”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Oh! Um, thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Ladybug muttered, sinking into the couch cushions, cheeks turning red.


	14. Ladybug and Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from this drabble: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11040291/chapters/25223337

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Ladybug said softly, wiping the blood away from Chat Blanc’s slack face. “I’m going to figure out how to bring you back.” 

He shifted slightly and she stiffened but he went motionless again. Ladybug quickly checked that his wrists were still secured behind his back and returned to cleaning him up. His nose didn’t look broken from what she could tell through the mask, but she had certainly done a number on it.

She sat back on her haunches, feeling tears sting her eyes. She had called on Lucky Charm and nothing had happened. Lucky Charm had never failed her before and now here she sat in a dusty warehouse with her partner possessed and unconscious and she had no idea what to do. The only thing out of place on his suit was the color. She had even checked his pockets and came up empty.

Chat Blanc groaned and blinked his eyes open. “I figured you were the kind of girl to like it rough.”

“Shut up,” she warned.

He struggled against his wrist restraints for a moment and then gave her a rakish grin. “Now that you’ve got me all trussed up, what’re you going to do to me, Bug?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You don’t want me calling you my Lady. You don’t want me calling you Bug. Why don’t you just tell me your real name and I’ll call you that?” he smirked. 

“I missed your little transformation when you bashed in my face. Come on, give me a hint.”

Ladybug clenched her jaw and looked away from him.

“If you tell me, I can come visit you in your room and make you feel all kinds of nice. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Chat Blanc chuckled to himself. “He used to visit a girl all the time. They’d talk and cuddle and he was the perfect gentleman, the sap.” His face turned dark. “I wouldn’t be a gentleman.”

“I actually gathered as much,” Ladybug said dryly, proud of how even her voice sounded when she felt her insides crumbling.

“But you like that about me, don’t you? He was too sweet, too caring, too much of a pushover,” Chat Blanc grimaced. “You and I could be something good, Ladybug, or something very, very bad.” He curled his tongue behind his teeth and winked at her.

“Chat, tell me how to help you.”

“You could start by bringing that spotted ass a little closer.”

She growled and he looked pleasantly surprised when she moved nearer. She grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look at her. “I know there’s an akuma. There has to be. Where is it?” she ground out.

“What if it’s in my ring? What are you going to do then?”

Ladybug frowned. “It’s in your ring? I didn’t think that was even possible...”

“You can see for yourself.” Chat Blanc struggled with his restraints. “I’d show you but I seem to be a little tied up at the moment.”

She furrowed her brows and slowly moved around to the back of him. “It doesn’t look any different to me. You’re sure it’s in the ring?”

“Lean closer,” he urged. “Cataclysm!”


	15. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Chlonath! “I’m just saying, if anyone could do it, it’d be me. That’s not cocky!”

“I’m just saying, if anyone could do it, it’d be me,” Nathaniel reasoned. “That’s not cocky!”

“You’re so incredibly arrogant,” Chloe smirked. “You think you’re the best little artist Paris has ever seen.”

“I do not,” he grumbled.

“Aww, is my little artist getting irritated?” she cooed, putting two fingers under his chin.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Make me,” she challenged.

“I could,” he threatened.

“Then make your move, Red.”

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and then pressed in, kissing her. He could feel Chloe smile against his lips as she wound her arms around his neck. 

“My little artist is just the best kisser,” she sighed, pulling back.

He dropped his head down in defeat. “I should’ve never told you about this stupid art contest.”

“But you did,” Chloe winked. “And I plan to support you one hundred percent.”

“While simultaneously making sure my ego doesn’t inflate.”

“Naturally.”

Nathaniel smiled in spite of himself. “Thanks, Chloe.”

“You’re very welcome, Little Artist.”


	16. All Sides of the Love Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June prompt: All is Fair in Love and War

**Marichat**

“You seem down.”

Chat Noir glanced over at Marinette, clawed hands hanging loosely over the balcony railing. “I suppose I am a bit.”

“Need to talk about it?”

“It’s just more of the same really. Loving someone who doesn’t see me as more than a friend and partner. I guess something about today is making it feel a little more...potent than usual.”

Marinette frowned. “Isn’t being a friend better than nothing?”

“When it feels like this, I’m not so sure, Princess.”

**Ladynoir**

“You did great tonight, Kitty,” Ladybug cooed, tapping his bell.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“You seem down.”

Chat Noir looked up at her, eyes assessing. “I suppose I am a bit.”

“Need to talk about it?”

“This is weird.”

Ladybug frowned, brows knitting together under mask. “What’s weird?”

“You ever get the feeling you’ve done this all before?”

“Fighting akumas?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Our conversations. Sometimes when we talk, it feels like we’re saying the same things we’ve said before, but I don’t think we have.”

“Maybe we knew each other in another life,” she said lightly.

“Or maybe we know each other in this one.”

Ladybug swallowed thickly. “Maybe.”

**Ladrien**

“Adrien? Are you here?” Ladybug dropped down into his room. He usually only left the window open as an invitation, but he was normally waiting on the couch or at his desk. She walked further into the room and caught the sound of running water. Good grief, that boy took a lot of showers. 

The water cut off and Ladybug made herself move to the couch, tempting as it was to stand by the door and wait on him. She got comfortable and heard the door open. “I hope you don’t mind I..” she trailed off as Adrien stepped into the room, hair dripping and only a towel slung low around his waist.

"My Lady!” he squeaked with wide eyes and then slapped a hand over his mouth. He tore his gaze away from her to see the open window behind Ladybug. There was the sound of snickering from his kwami still in the bathroom.

“Wha...what did you call me?” Ladybug stood and took a step back.

“Wait! Don’t go. I can explain!” Adrien threw a hand out beseechingly but his towel chose that moment to begin to slip. He looked down to grab it and when he glanced back up, Ladybug was gone.

**Adrinette**

Adrien trudged into the classroom, dropping his bag dejectedly on the floor.

“Dude.”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed, giving Nino a pale version of their handshake. “What’s this?” He picked up a folded sheet of paper with his name written in looping script. 

“Was there when I got here,” Nino shrugged.

Adrien frowned and opened the note.

_I’m sorry I freaked out on you yesterday, Chaton. That wasn’t okay. Please let me make it up to you at lunch. Meet me on the third park bench across from the bakery. -LB_

Adrien’s head shot up and he looked around the classroom. As soon as his eyes met Marinette’s, her cheeks flamed red and she looked down at her desk. Adrien felt his heart skip. “Princess?” he whispered. Marinette looked back at him with wide blue eyes, inhaling sharply.

“Adrien, please turn around to we can begin,” the teacher said sternly.

Adrien gazed at Marinette a moment longer before turning to their teacher. “May I please be excused to the restroom?”

“I suppose,” she sighed, gesturing towards the door.

Marinette felt her insides go cold as Adrien went through the door without a backwards glance. He knew. He knew now and he was running. This is why he was never supposed to find out. This is why--

**Marichat**

Alya gave her a sharp nudge. “Girl! Look who is here!” She pulled out her phone as Chat Noir strolled into the classroom.

“So sorry to interrupt, but Ladybug and I need the help of one of your students. Can we borrow Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He took a few steps up and held out his hand to her. “What do you say, Princess?”

“Princess?!” Alya screamed with a smile, swinging the cell phone in Marinette’s direction.

“I’m not sure...” the teacher began.

“I’ll go,” Marinette said quickly, taking Chat Noir’s offered hand. “It’s my duty as a civilian to help the heroes of Paris after all.”

He escorted her out the door and up to the roof access.

“Drop your transformation,” she demanded as soon as the door closed behind them.

**Adrinette**

“We’re ridiculous,” Marinette laughed as the green light washed up Adrien’s body. “This whole time...”

“We’ve been circling each other,” he nodded happily. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re drawn to me, my Lady.”

She shoved his shoulder lightly. “You really scared me when you just walked out like that!”

“Well, how do you think I felt when you flew out of my room like a scaredy bug?”

“Sorry,” she blushed. “I freaked out a little bit.”

“I guess none of our secrets are really secrets now, huh?”

“Yeah,” she frowned. “I guess it changes the way you feel.”

“What?”

“I just mean, as Chat, you were always talking to me about how much you love Ladybug but obviously that’s not still going to be the case because I’m Ladybug and--”

Adrien closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers and winding his arms around her middle. Marinette melted into the kiss, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. 

Marinette blinked dazedly when he pulled away. “That’s not fair,” she mumbled.

“What’s not fair?”

“That you’re such a good kisser. You can’t be good at everything. It’s not fair.”

“All is fair in love and war, my Lady...my Marinette.”

“Yours?”

Adrien blushed. “If...if that’s okay.”

She beamed at him then, taking the lead and kissing him silly.


	17. Chloe and Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: When Chloe and Sabrina play hero, Sabrina really gets into her role of Chat Noir and flirts with Chloe.

“Ladybug, you’re looking quite feline this evening,” Sabrina crooned and gave her partner an exaggerated wink.

“Of course I am, Chat Noir,” Chloe said, flipping her ponytail back. “Now, hurry! We must find Mustachio before he takes over Paris.” She ran to the end of the hallway, toy yoyo in hand, and looked around.

“I hate to see you go, my Lady, but I love to watch you walk away.”

Chloe spun on her heels, cheeks turning pink. “You’re taking this a little too seriously.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Sabrina asked innocently.

Chloe frowned and shook her head. “We should take the elevator. I bet he’s gone up to the roof!”

“I’ll take a ride with you anytime.”

Chloe stomped her foot and huffed. “Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“The...the thing you’re doing!”

“You’re going to need to be more specific,” Sabrina replied, blinking wide eyes.

“Stop flirting with me!”

“But Chat Noir always flirts with Ladybug.”

“Oh...uh, right.” Chloe tilted her chin up. “Carry on then, Chat.”


	18. Alya/Vixen and Nino/Jade Turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr prompt: Could you make a jaded Fox/djwifi "Excuse you, I have a boyfriend" prompt?

“Excuse you, I have a boyfriend,” Alya snapped, pushing Jade Turtle away.

The hero blanched and took a step back. “Sorry, I...I wasn’t thinking. I apologize, Miss.” He did a bow. “You’re safe now. Sorry if I was too forward.” He gave her one last look and then called up his glider and sailed away.

“Can you believe that chump?” Alya grumbled, crossing her arms. “First, thinking I needed to be saved, and then, trying to kiss me! Like it was some God-given right that Jade Turtle deserves a kiss for doing his job! He’s getting to be just as bad as Chat with Marinette.”

“He must have a crush on you,” Trixx teased, floating up from her pocket.

“Well, he can crush away because I’m a one-man woman and Jade Turtle is no Nino Lahiffe,” she huffed.

_________________________________

“Hey there, cutie,” Vixen winked, dropping down beside Nino. 

He jumped and pulled his headphones down. “Hi, uh, is something wrong?” He looked down the street. “Is there an akuma attack?”

“Nah, I just felt like visiting my favorite civilian,” she said, sitting down on the front stoop beside him.

“I’m your favorite civilian?”

“Of course you are. You’re definitely the most handsome.”

He shifted away from her uneasily. “I, uh, I really appreciate that, and...I don’t want to be that guy or anything, but I’ve got a girlfriend.”

Vixen tried to hide her smile. “That’s just too bad for little ole me then, isn’t it?” She stood and made a show of brushing off her suit. “Well, I better be off. You tell that girlfriend of yours she’s a lucky lady.”

“Sure,” Nino nodded, watching her jump away. “That was weird.”

Wayzz appeared at his side. “Women are mysterious creatures,” he replied sagely.


	19. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Patience

Ladybug cried out as she landed, stumbling across the rooftop. Chat Noir startled in surprise and swore, rushing to her side. “You’re not supposed to be out here tonight,” he gently berated, helping her sit down.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone,” she ground out through clenched teeth. “Too many akumas lately.”

He very carefully lifted her right ankle but Ladybug still released a pained gasp. “You could do permanent damage if you don’t stay off this while it’s healing.” He looked up at her. “Aw, Bug, don’t cry.”

“It’s just so stupid,” she fumed, angry tears spilling over her mask. “How am I supposed to protect Paris when I can’t even walk?”

“You’re going to be back to protecting Paris soon enough, but you’re going to do more harm than good like this.” He ran his clawed thumb lightly along her swollen ankle. “Do you have to wear a cast or splint with it when you aren’t transformed?”

“Yes, a stupid cast,” she grumbled, wiping her eyes. 

“Then you don’t need to transform until you’re healed. It’s not going to do you any good if you keep slipping out of the cast.”

“But--”

“Don’t be a stubborn Bug, my Lady,” Chat Noir said, cutting her off. “I can patrol tonight. Everything seems quiet enough anyway.”

“It could be weeks before I’m fully healed.”

“I know that.”

“I can’t go weeks without transforming! You’re going to need me,” Ladybug argued.

“I always need you, but it’s important to me that you don’t hurt yourself, okay?” 

She gave him a steady look before slowly nodding. “Why are you so patient with me? I know I’m not...sometimes I’m not easy to deal with.”

Chat Noir grinned then. “You’ll figure it out someday, my Lady.”


	20. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “There you go. Now you can’t say I’ve never done anything to help.” - DJ/WiFi

“There you go,” Alya winked, holding out her phone. “Now you can’t say I’ve never done anything to help.”

Nino took the offered phone and looked at it. A video sat paused at the top of the Ladyblog screen.

“Go ahead, push play,” she encouraged.

“Vixen here with the top ten things you can’t miss in Paris this week,” the superhero claimed from the screen. 

“You can skip ahead a minute or so.”

“I don’t get what this is,” Nino said.

“Skip ahead.”

He ran his finger along the bar, speeding the video up for a moment and then letting it stop. 

“...and coming in at number one, DJ Nino’s newest track “Flame Fox”. This song is exactly what you need to get through the summer. Obviously I’m a big fan,” Vixen smirked on the small screen. “Download it at...”

Nino stared down at the phone even after the video finished playing. “How?” he asked, finally looking up in wonder.

Alya shrugged. “They’re all fans of the blog. Ladybug is doing a segment next month.”

He shook his head. “Yeah, but how...why...my track can’t possibly be the best thing happening in Paris this week. You guys are the only ones who’ve even heard it.” He handed the phone back to Alya.

“Not anymore. Guess you haven’t checked your website today,” Alya grinned. “Besides, Vixen is the one who compiled the list. Guess you’ll just have to take it up with her.”

Nino’s eyes widened as he looked down at his own phone. “Holy...the track’s been downloaded over a thousand times already. Al, when did that video go up?”

She beamed at him. “Only a few hours ago. Looks like you need to get to work on the next big hit, Mr. DJ.”

Nino gulped. “I don’t...thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t even know how to tell you how much this means to me.”

“So you might say you owe me?”

He frowned slightly. “I suppose so.”

“Good,” she nodded. “You can pick me up tomorrow night at six. It’s about time you took me on a proper date, Nino Lahiffe.”


	21. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Is it alright if I call you princess?” Marichat?

“Is it all right if I call you Princess?” Chat Noir asked, looking up at the stars. 

“You’re asking now?” Marinette laughed. “You’ve been calling me that for almost a year.”

“I know, but I suppose I was wondering if it bothers you.”

She turned towards him on the lounger. “It doesn’t bother me, Chat.”

“Good,” he nodded. “I’m glad.”

“What made you think that?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking about how I like calling you Princess and I wondered if you liked it too.”

She set her chin on his shoulder, cuddling closer. “Why do you like it, calling me that?”

Chat Noir shifted beside her. “I think maybe...I haven’t ever really had anyone to have a nickname for. It’s nice.”

Marinette’s cheeks warmed. “You have pet names for Ladybug though, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “So I guess you and Ladybug are my...” He trailed off, frowning slightly.

“We’re your what?” she prompted.

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, whatever we are to you, you can be sure you’re that to us too.”


	22. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Patience, take two (this is based on the art piece found at https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/162491767981/lalunaunita-yeah-thief-au-for-ladynoir-july-day by the amazing lalunaunita on tumblr!

“What are we going after today, my Lady?” Chat Noir asked, shouldering the small duffle bag.

“Fu wants some crystal necklace the mayor just had moved to his personal safe,” she answered, adjusting the yo-yo at her waist. “Security lasers are set up all along the floor so I thought it would be easiest to come in through a window.”

“I could just Cataclysm the system,” he offered.

“I’d rather they not realize we were there until we’re already gone.”

“How are we going to get inside? If there are security lasers on the floor, I doubt they’ll leave the windows unguarded.”

Ladybug frowned. “Think you could slice open a space big enough for me to slip through?”

“Big enough for both of us,” Chat Noir corrected. “I’m not letting you go in alone.”

“My hero,” she grinned. “Let’s do it.”

The pair raced across rooftops until they reached the top of the hotel. Ladybug used her yo-yo to lower them to Mayor Bourgeois’s office window. Chat Noir kept her steady as she retracted the yo-yo and then she wrapped her arms around his middle as he used his claws to slice through the glass.

“Those things are so much sharper than they seem,” she commented as he worked.

“I can change the density of them to my needs,” he replied. “So I can cut through glass and gently caress a certain spotted Lady’s cheek.”

“Keep it professional, Romeo,” she warned. 

“Easy to forget having you pressed up against me like this.”

“Chat.”

“Sorry, my Lady,” he grinned, pressing into the cut glass just enough to swing it back towards him. He pulled the sheet of glass out and maneuvered it down to sit against the wall. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He turned so she could reach the window and slip in through the opening. Chat Noir followed her inside and perched on the windowsill, extending his baton out to balance against the next one. He sat down on it to keep it anchored and Ladybug gracefully stepped off the windowsill and onto the baton, walking until she met the large curtain.

“That looks pretty heavy. Need me to--”

“Not everything can be solved by Cataclysm, Kitty.”

“I was going to offer to do the heavy-lifting,” he sniffed.

She halfway looked back at him and smiled. “I appreciate it, but I can handle it all by little self.” She began to pull the curtain up into her arms, careful not to let it swing out and activate one of the lasers. Once she had it high enough, she wrapped it around the baton a couple of times and tip-toed back to her waiting partner.

“Well done,” he nodded. 

“Thank you.” She shook out her limbs and rolled her shoulders. “Now comes the fun part.” Ladybug sat down on the baton and began to scoot herself towards the safe. Once she hit the spot, she let herself fall forward a bit, quickly hooking her knees on the baton so she was looking at the safe upside down. She pulled her yo-yo off her hip and released the earbuds from the top compartment.

Chat Noir patiently watched her work, listening and edging the dial to the left and then to the right. After a few moments, she smiled triumphantly and pushed the lever on the safe door, popping it open. 

“You’re amazing,” Chat Noir grinned, watching her slip an arm inside the safe. “It was never this quick when I was working alone.”

Ladybug spared him a small smile and then her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Her eyes widened and she slowly pulled her arm out, a black hinged jewelry box in her hand. Chat Noir moved to the edge of the baton, keeping his weight on it and held out a hand. She handed him the box and began to pull herself upright as he deposited their loot in the duffle bag.

“Another job well done, my Lady.”

“Thanks, Kitty.” Ladybug scratched two fingers under his chin and then stepped out of the window opening and perched on the short platform. Chat Noir retracted his baton and the curtain fell in a whoosh, activating the security lasers. He spun, eyes wide, as thick bars slammed down over the window, trapping him inside.

“Chat!” Ladybug reached through the window gap and grabbed one of the bars. “Hurry, use Cataclysm!”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid it will knock you off the edge.”

There was yelling below and Ladybug glanced down. “Chat, the police are already here! Come on!”

“You’ll fall!” he insisted, looking back down into the room. The door flew open and security rushed in.

Ladybug reached through the bars and grabbed his bell, pulling him to her. She pressed her lips to his. “I’m not leaving you,” she breathed.

“St-stand as far back as you can,” he warned, eyes dazed.

The guards were pulling guns now, screaming orders. Chat Noir called Cataclysm and the bars rotted away. He pushed himself through the opening as shots began to ring out. Ladybug screamed, falling backwards and Chat Noir grabbed her around the middle as he jumped, landing on a lower roof.

“I think I was shot,” she gasped, pressing a hand to her side. He swore and tightened his hold on her, racing across rooftops. She was crying into his chest by the time he dropped in through Fu’s open window. 

“She’s hurt,” he said frantically, laying her down on the old man’s couch. “We need to get her to the hospital. She needs to drop her transformation--”

“I will take care of Ladybug, Chat Noir. Do you have the necklace?”

Chat Noir stared at the old man incredulously and threw the bag at him. Fu unzipped it and lifted the jewelry box out, opening the lid. Ladybug cried quietly, curling in on herself. Chat Noir moved towards her and Fu stepped between them. “That will be all for today.”

“Like hell it will! We’ve got to get her help!”

“Go, now,” Fu said coldly. “I told you I would take care of her and I will. I will call on you when I need you next.”

“My Lady...”

Ladybug looked at him with pained eyes. “I’ll be okay, Kitty. Go,” she whispered.

His shoulders slumped and walked out of the apartment, alone again.


	23. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Banter

“Is that a new hairstyle, my Lady?” 

Ladybug tentatively touched the side of her head, hair swinging just below her chin in its new bob cut. “Yeah. I’m not sure how I feel about it yet.”

“I think it’s purrfect,” Chat Noir beamed. 

“Really?”

“Somehow you’re even more beautiful than before.”

Ladybug’s cheeks warmed. “Thanks, Kitty.” She stepped closer and fingered the end of one of his blonde locks. “We almost have the same hair now.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “I...I guess we do.”

“Yours is still a bit more wild,” she teased, giving his hair a gentle tug. “It suits you well.”

“I’ve been thinking of cutting it off.”

“I don’t think I can imagine you with shorter hair. You would look too...normal.”

He chucked in surprise. “Normal?”

She flushed. “You know what I mean! People know you by your hair.”

“And here I thought it was this slick, black suit doing it for me.” He ran a hand down his chest with a smirk.

Ladybug watched his hand moving down and shook herself, reaching out to tap his bell. “Or maybe it’s your bell. I doubt anyone else is walking around Paris with a big gold bell around his neck.”

“Oh, my sweet, naive Bug,” he winked, causing her cheeks to redden further.

“Any-anyway, I needed a change and a friend convinced me to cut my hair.”

“Remind me to thank your friend,” he smiled, looking down at her. “You’re so cute.”

“And you’re such a flirt.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t sincere.”

Ladybug cleared her throat and stepped back. “Well, I need to get home. Lots to do and all that.”

“Sure,” Chat Noir nodded, trying to hide a smile. “Have a good night, Ladybug.”

“You too, Chat Noir. Sweet dreams.”

“How could they be anything else with you in them?”


	24. Alya and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I want to go on a date! I demand it!” Chlonath or DJwifi (I went in a bit of a different direction)

“I want to go on a date!” Chloe said, stomping her foot. “I demand it!”

Alya looked around the empty park. “With me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Right, well, it’s been a pleasure as always, Chloe,” Alya said, looking back down at her phone.

Chloe huffed and sat down on the bench. “I want to go on a date with Nathaniel.”

“Then go on a date with Nathaniel.”

“He hasn’t asked me.”

Alya sighed and dropped her phone in her purse, turning to Chloe. “I’m not sure why you’re telling me this.”

“You could convince him to ask me out.”

“I could.”

“Great.”

“But I won’t.”

Chloe pouted. “Why not?”

“You know how hard it is to keep our secret. I don’t know that it’s worth dating someone who doesn’t know right now.”

“Then Chat is my only option. Bleh.”

“Good thing to know your Adrien-crazy phase is over,” Alya said dryly. “And I wouldn’t be so sure he’s an option anyway.”

“Something about finding out he’s so ridiculous really dampened that fire. Marinette can have him. Look, I really like Nathaniel. I just need some help getting him to realize he likes me too.”

“I don’t know how I can help you.”

“You’re with Nino! Tell me how.”

Alya frowned. “I’m not with Nino,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“I said I’m not with Nino, okay? He broke up with me.”

Chloe’s face softened. “When?”

“A couple of weeks ago. He couldn’t...I should’ve told him about being Vixen, but I didn’t and well...”

“I’m sorry, Alya.”

The other girl shrugged. “We have this duty, you know? It has to be the most important thing. It sucks, but...”

“I don’t believe that,” Chloe said, standing. “Come on.”

“Where?” Alya asking.

“To get our men. Screw duty and screw secrets. We can be heroes and have boyfriends.”

Alya stood uncertainly. “I don’t know. He’s really upset with me.”

“Then let’s get you into a low-cut shirt first.”

She laughed. “Whatever you say, Chlo.”


	25. Marinete and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I want to kiss you and hold your hand any time I want." And “The truth is… I love you.” For Marichat please!

“I want to kiss you and hold your hand any time I want,” Chat Noir pouted.

“I want that too but--”

“If you want it too then there is no ‘but’.”

Marinette frowned. “A bunch of people know I’m dating Chat Noir thanks to Alya’s well-meaning but ill-timed Ladyblog post. If Adrien Agreste suddenly starts holding my hand and kissing me, well...”

“The cat will be out of the bag,” he sighed. “Or people will just think you’re a weak floozy for blondes.”

“Hey!” she laughed, throwing a pillow at him. “You can be Adrien now if you want.”

He grinned. “I’m always Adrien, Bugaboo.”

“You know what I mean.”

He dropped his transformation, catching Plagg in his hand.

“There’s cheese on my desk,” Marinette said, running a finger down the cat kwami’s head.

“Thanks, Princess,” he winked, zipping down to Tikki.

“Hi,” Marinette smiled, brushing Adrien’s hair away from his eyes.

“Hi,” he grinned back. “Can we at least talk about it?”

“People think there are four different individuals involved. I’m not sure what we can do to make this work.”

“What about if you and I date and Ladybug and Chat Noir date?”

“You don’t think that’s going to look super obvious? We don’t need anyone making that connection, Kitty.”

“Well...dang it. I should’ve just asked you out instead of sneaking over here as Chat.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Why did you start coming over here?”

“Because you’re cute.”

“Good answer,” she said.

“And I kept coming because...because...well, the truth is...I love you.” Adrien’s cheeks tinged pink. “I love you and I want to spend every possible moment with you.”

Marinette’s face softened. “I love you too, Adrien.”

He looked hopeful. “So we can date?”

“Sorry, I’m already dating Chat Noir,” she teased.

“Marinette!”


	26. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I ask for Ladynoir + "Don’t forget the condoms!”

“Don’t forget the condoms!”

“And coming in at number one on the list of things I never expected to hear you say,” Chat Noir grinned, holding up the bag of condoms.

Ladybug flushed. “This event is really important, and since we’re heroes and youngish people, the coordinator thought it would be a good idea for us to be the ones to hand out the condoms.”

“I’m not arguing the point that safe sex is important. I can just honestly say I would’ve never guessed we would be appearing at a rally promoting it.”

“It is a little weird, right?” she frowned. “I don’t actually want to do this at all. And the way the coordinator was talking like we’re almost too old for it. I’m only twenty-one!” She grabbed a few packets out of the bag and looked at them in irritation. “Not like I actually need these anyway.”

“Things not looking so hot on the dating front, my Lady?”

She shook her head. “There would have to be actual dating for it to be hot or not.”

“You could always date me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Chat Noir gaped after her, watching her walk into the crowd. “Wait! Ladybug, are you serious?!”

She turned after slipping a condom into a random waiting hand. “About what?”

“Dating me?”

“Why not? We’ve been partners and friends for years. I need more condoms.” She reached into the bag and pulled out another handful.

“Holy cats, I hope that’s not the last time you say that to me.”

“What?”

“What?”


	27. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Why do people say kissing feels like fireworks?”

Chat Noir missed his next step and stumbled off of the thin pipe he had been tightroping across onto the rooftop. “What, uh...what makes you ask that?”

Ladybug shrugged. “Just something a friend was talking about today. She recently started dating someone and they’re making out all the time and she said it’s like fireworks and I don’t get what that means.”

“I’m afraid I don’t really have an answer, my Lady. I’m kind of a novice at that sort of thing.”

She turned to him with a grin. “The great Chat Noir, flirt extraordinaire, hasn’t had much experience with kissing?”

He flushed. “Maybe I’ve just been saving it for a certain spotted Lady.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Let’s kiss.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“As an experiment!” Ladybug clarified. “I want to see if all the talk is true and if I don’t know and you don’t know...”

“You want to kiss me?” he asked in wonder.

Her cheeks began to match her mask. “Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.”

Chat Noir quickly closed the distance between them, stopping just short of touching her. His gaze flicked between her eyes and then her lips, his pink tongue darting out to wet his own. Ladybug brought a gloved hand up to cup his cheek and closed her eyes, leaning in. 

The kiss began innocently enough, but Chat Noir was quickly wrapping his arms around her and then Ladybug was letting him lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he balanced them both, lips never fully parting.

Finally, Ladybug pulled slightly away, pressing her forehead against his. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Explosive,” he whispered.

She nodded with a small smile and tensed so he would let her down. Once she was on her feet again, Ladybug brushed imaginary dust off her suit. “Thanks, Kitty. That was...well, it was even better than our first kiss.” 

Chat Noir’s brows furrowed. “Our first kiss? That was our...”

“Well, look at the time! I have to go!” Ladybug grabbed her yo-you and lashed it out, cheeks somehow even redder.

“Wait! My Lady! Ladybug, what kiss?!” Chat Noir exclaimed, watching her swing away.


	28. Gabriel and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Go back to bed before you hurt yourself.” with Plagg & Gabriel

“Go back to bed before you hurt yourself, Old Man,” Plagg drawled, tossing a chunk of Camembert into the air and catching it in his mouth.

“I could squash you like the rodent you are,” Gabriel warned, opening the fridge.

“You could try.”

“Why are you out and about so late anyway?”

“The kid’s asleep and he let the stock run out in his personal fridge. I got hungry,” Plagg shrugged.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t so much the stock running out as you being your usual piggy self,” Gabriel shot back. He poured milk into a glass and took a long drag. He studied the kwami as he set the glass back on the table. “How is he?”

“You could always ask him yourself.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I’ve thought about taking his ring.”

“That wouldn’t be wise.”

“You couldn’t stop me.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes. “Do you have a death wish tonight or something? You do remember that I’m a creature of chaos and destruction, correct? Don’t let my cute kitty ears fool you. I could destroy you, Gabriel Agreste, and not give a second thought to it.”

Gabriel sat down on the stool beside the kitchen island. “I’m afraid for him.”

“That seems like a natural response,” Plagg reasoned. “Adrien’s smart though, headstrong and impulsive, but smart. And he’s got Ladybug watching out for him.”

“She loves him, I think.”

“They’re ridiculous, the both of them,” Plagg grumbled.

“She’s the reason something’s going to happen to him.”

“Don’t go blaming Ladybug for something that hasn’t even happened. Besides that, if something does happen, I’d wager it will be Hawk Moth’s fault before it’s anyone else's.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You could always take up the cause.”

“We’re not speaking of this again.”

Plagg shrugged. “I’m only saying the Peacock would be a very helpful Miraculous to fight off Hawk Moth. It’s a shame Fu believes it to be lost.”

“And he’ll continue to believe that.” Gabriel stood then and took his glass to the sink. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Good, you were harshing my vibe anyway.”

Gabriel paused in the doorway and looked back at the kwami. “You will watch out for him, won’t you? Keep him safe? He’s all I have left.”

“The kid’s already wormed his way into my heart in that infuriating way he seems to be able to do with everyone. If it’s within my power, I won’t let anything happen to him, I promise.”

Gabriel nodded and turned to go.

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe stop being such a crappy father, huh?”

“I’ll do my best,” he replied, disappearing down the hall.

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg muttered. “I won’t hold my breath.”


	29. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "My fault for getting so excited and thinking you care" this with Adrinette

“My fault for getting so excited and thinking you care,” Adrien pouted. 

“If you don’t suck that bottom lip back in, I might bite it,” Marinette warned.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and went back to washing dishes. 

“Marinette, pleassssssse.”

“We do not need another kitten.”

“But you don’t understand! This is a foster kitten. It’s a totally different situation. We don’t keep this one,” Adrien explained.

“Uh-huh. And what’s its name?”

“Pancakes,” he beamed.

“We’re not fostering this kitten.”

“Why?!”

“Your face just now,” Marinette said. “That’s why. We would just end up adopting that one too.”

“Plagg’s lonely.”

“I am not!” Plagg shouted, zipping into the room. “Princess, please don’t listen to any of his filthy lies. I do not, under any circumstances, want another cat in this house. I don’t like the ones you have already.”

Marinette gave Adrien a pointed look.

“Well, Plagg’s a grumpy old cat. Look, the other kittens need a playmate,” Adrien said.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but there are too many kittens already,” Tikki sighed. “One of them tried to eat my tail.”

“Butterscotch was only playing with you.”

“And why do they all have to be named after food anyway?” Plagg complained. “It’s stupid.”

A kitten slinked into the kitchen and Adrien scooped him up. “Don’t talk like that in front of Alfredo.”

“Oi.”

Marinette put her hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “My dear Chat, love of my life, best husband in the world, I adore you with all of my heart, but we are not getting another kitten.”

Adrien bit his lip.

“Pancakes is already here, isn’t he?”

“She, and you’ll just love her, Mari!”


	30. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Common Interests

“Okay, what about languages?” Chat Noir asked before taking a large bite out of a croissant.

“French, obviously, enough English to get by, and, like, three Chinese phrases,” Ladybug answered

He perked up. “Which Chinese phrases? I’ve been taking lessons for a few years now.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Then I’m definitely not saying them in front of you. Moving on.”

“Buuuuuuug.”

“Nope. Let’s see. I like to sew. What about you, Kitty? Do you play with yarn?”

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned, cheeks warming under his mask. “No, I try to stay away from that kind of thing if I can help it.”

“Yarn?”

“Sewing.”

“Tragic sewing accident in your past?”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “No. My...let’s just say I’m around a lot of sewing and design in my civilian life and it gets a little old.”

Ladybug studied him for a moment before shrugging. “Okay.”

“I like this,” he said, bumping her shoulder with his. “Hanging out with you when we aren’t fighting off some crazed akuma.”

She smiled at him. “I like this too.”

“See, that’s what we can have in common then.” He reached into the bag and lifted out another croissant.

“That and the fact that we can eat our weight in these things,” Ladybug laughed.

“These are so delicious,” Chat Noir sighed. “Tom and Sabine run the best bakery in town. I’m friends with their daughter.”

Ladybug blinked. “Uh, yeah...their stuff is pretty great.”

“Yeah, she is pretty great,” he said softly, looking out over the city.

“She?”

“What?”

“You said ‘she is pretty great’.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I did?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh, uh, slip of the tongue, I guess. We were talking about the bakery and then I started thinking about Marinette and...” he trailed off awkwardly and stood. “Well, it’s getting late, my Lady. I should be going.”

Ladybug looked up at him. “Have a good night, Chat. See you on Thursday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he winked before extending his baton and leaping away.

Ladybug sat on the roof ledge for a while longer, puzzled by the funny feeling that had taken residence in her stomach and the warmth that wouldn’t leave her cheeks.


	31. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Would you do "I almost died" with marichat?

“I almost died, Alya,” Marinette groaned, glancing at the phone as she pulled a stitch closed. “You should’ve seen his face. He looked so confused.”

“Well, you did kind of scream at him,” Alya replied through the speaker.

“I didn’t mean to! He gave me that little smile, you know the smile he I’m talking about, and everything in my head emptied out and all I could think was--”

“ADRIEN! WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!” Alya mocked before falling into a fit of giggles.

“I think I’m depressed now.”

“Chin up, buttercup. So you made a fool of yourself in front of Adrien today. There’s always tomorrow.”

“To make a fool of myself again?” Marinette asked, dropping her chin in her hand as she looked down at the phone on her desk. “I wish I didn’t like him so much. It would make life a whole lot easier.” She glanced back at the sudden tap from above. “Hey, Al, I need to go.”

“See you in the morning. And hey, don’t worry too much. I’m sure Adrien thinks you’re cute when you scream random nonsense.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned as Chat Noir slipped in through the skylight. “Yeah, right, thanks.” She hit the end button and turned to her visitor. “I didn’t say you could come in.”

“You looked at me.”

“Because you tapped on my window.”

Chat Noir smirked. “Would you like me to go back outside so you can properly invite me in?”

“No, sorry, I’m not in the greatest mood.”

“Because you yelled at the boy you like?”

Marinette winced. “Heard that, did you?”

“I think you made the earth shake earlier when it happened,” he teased.

“Don’t be mean to me. I’m really embarrassed.”

Chat Noir flushed. “I promise I’m not trying to be mean. It wasn’t as bad as you think it was.”

“How would you know?” she grumbled.

“Why are you so nervous around this guy anyway?” he asked, ignoring her question.

“He’s...you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m betting I would, Princess.” He sat down in the desk chair beside her. “Explain it to me?”

“I like him, okay? He’s gorgeous obviously...but he’s also sweet and smart, really smart. He’s funny too. Not all the time or anything...it’s almost like he forgets he’s allowed to be funny sometimes. Does that make sense?” She shook her head. “Probably not. I don’t even know what I’m saying. I guess I can’t really put it into words. All I know is seeing him makes my whole day better,” she shrugged. “Pathetic, right?”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “And...and you’re talking about Adrien? Adrien Agreste?” 

“I thought you knew that.”

“You really like him that much?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Oh,” he breathed.

Marinette turned her chair towards him. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

He stood quickly, knocking the chair away with a wince. “Sorry, uh, you know, I don't think I’m feeling great actually.” He tripped over his tail backing up to the ladder and stumbled, catching himself against the railing. “See you...see you later, Marinette!” he called, voice high as he scrambled back through the skylight.

“So that was weird,” Marinette commented as Tikki zipped out from her hiding place. “What do you think that was about?”

Tikki tried to hide a knowing smile. “I haven’t the slightest idea, Marinette.”


	32. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July Prompt: Right Hook

“I’m so sorry, my Lady. I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry.”

Ladybug winced and rubbed her jaw. “It’s my fault for putting my face in the way of your fist. You sure do wave your hands around a lot when you’re excited.”

“Please hit me back.” Chat Noir turned the side of his face to her, presenting an open target. “You’ll feel better and I’ll feel better and then we can keep patrolling.”

“I’m not going to hit you, Chat.”

“You have to!”

Ladybug chuckled. “Why?”

“Because I hit you! That’s why!”

“Did you do it on purpose?” she asked, tilting her head.

He frowned. “Of course not.”

“Then I’m not going to hit you back,” she shrugged. “It was an accident.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Kitty, I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore. It was more of a quick sting anyway.” Ladybug gave her jaw another rub. “You do have one crazy right hook though.”

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir whined. “I feel awful.”

“You shouldn’t. Think of all the times my yo-yo has conked your noggin, and those were accidental...mostly...”

His brows knitted together under his mask. “Oh, right.” He looked up at her then, grinning. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“You don’t ever stop, do you?” she laughed.

“It’s a legitimate offer.”

Ladybug pursed her lips and then turned her cheek and jaw to him. “Patch me up, Dr. Noir.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and then another along her jawline.

“Thank you,” Ladybug blushed, looking at him.

“Anytime,” he breathed.


	33. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "What did you do to your hair?” for Djwifi? Where like Nino tries (Keyword being tries) to dye his hair a different colour and it doesn't end well.

“What did you do to your hair?” Alya asked, tilting her head.

“It almost looks...green,” Adrien frowned.

“See, I think it’s more blue,” Marinette said, squinting her eyes. “Or maybe purple.”

“Is that orange? I think it’s a little bit of all the colors,” Alya decided. “Babe, how did this even happen?”

Nino’s shoulders slumped. “I thought it would be cool.”

“Well...”

He sighed. “I was invited to perform at the Summer Block Party and I thought maybe I needed to do something to make myself stand out so I went to buy some hair color but I couldn’t decide which color to use.”

“So you used all the colors?” Adrien asked with a wince. “How do you even still have hair right now?”

Nino scratched the back of his neck. “It burned pretty bad when I was putting the stuff on.”

“That’s because you’re only supposed to use one at a time, you goober,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes. “This is...”

“You kind of look like a clown,” Marinette commented and Nino stuck out his bottom lip. “A cute clown!”

“Not actually better, Mari,” Nino sighed. “Is there any way to fix it?”

“I could ask my stylist to look at it but I don’t think any more color can be put on it right now,” Adrien grimaced. “You really would go bald.”

“Cool. So I get to look ridiculous on national TV. That’s good. That’s real good. Way to go, Lahiffe,” he grumbled to himself.

“Oh, don’t be that way. You’re still sexy,” Alya cooed, sitting down on his lap. “You should just roll with it. You absolutely meant to do this.”

“I absolutely meant to do it,” Nino echoed and pursed his lips. “You really think I’m still sexy?”

“I always think you’re sexy,” she grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh yeah?” he asked against her lips.

“Definitely.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “So, uh, we’re just going to go now.”


	34. Alya and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do a prompt with Adrien and Alya (friendship) with “Uh, anyone know what poison ivy looks like?” but with Poison Ivy, as in the super villain?

“Uh, anyone know what Poison Ivy looks like?” Adrien asked in a tense voice. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s Poison Ivy.”

“She’s a fictional character. She’s not...okay, so that’s Poison Ivy,” Alya answered with wide eyes as the pair ducked behind a column.

“Holy cats,” Adrien breathed. 

“She has to be an akuma, right? Poison Ivy didn’t just step out of a comic book page and onto the streets of Paris.”

“I mean, I guess anything’s possible,” he frowned.

“True. We do have a guy running around in a tight black catsuit saving the day so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Oh! If DC is coming to life maybe Chat Noir will turn into Catwoman!”

“He most certainly will not,” Adrien replied in disgust.

“Please, he’s practically Catwoman already.”

“Except for the woman part! Chat Noir is a guy.”

“If you say so,” Alya smirked.

“Besides that, Catwoman is a villain. Chat Noir is a hero. They’re nothing alike.”

“That’s a shame because I was just about to say Ladybug could be Batman and since Batman and Catwoman are together, Ladynoir could totally be a real thing, but as you so vehemently said, they’re nothing alike. Alas, I had such hopes,” Alya said dramatically.

“Now, wait a second.”

“Listen, catboy, this has been fun, but Ladybug is going to be ticked if you don’t get out there and help her soon.” Alya tilted her head towards the red heroine swinging into action, a thick vine trying to knock her out of the air.

Adrien’s mouth dropped open. “W-what? I don’t...I’m not--”

“I figured out you were Chat Noir within a month,” Alya grinned. “You’re not as sly as you think you are, Agreste.”

“Crap. Double Crap. Crap on a stick.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve never told anyone and I’m not going to start now,” Alya promised. “Now go. Marinette’s waiting on you out there.”

“WHAT?!”

“Oops.”


	35. Marinette and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re not the person I thought you were.” Marinette and Chloe.

“You’re not the person I thought you were,” Marinette remarked, glancing up from her magazine.

“No, I was exactly that person,” Chloe replied without looking up from her own magazine. “I’ve just changed.”

“Oh.”

“People do that, you know, Marinette.”

“I know that.”

“Hmmm.”

“Obviously I’ve changed too. This time last year, I would’ve never invited you to come hang out at my place.”

“That doesn’t mean you changed. That means I became someone you could be friends with,” Chloe clarified, tossing her magazine.

Marinette frowned. “I’m sure I’ve changed too.”

“You really haven’t.” Chloe stood and stretched. “Oh, don’t look so sad. It’s okay not to change that much. You’re not awful the way you are, I suppose. Not perfect, of course, but not the completely bad.”

“Gee, thanks,” Marinette replied dryly.

“Look, I needed to change. I wasn’t...I know I wasn’t the nicest person. You guys, Pollen, becoming Queen Bee, I needed that motivation to be better. I don’t like to admit that, but it’s the truth.”

“You weren’t the absolute worst.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

“Okay, you were pretty bad,” Marinette admitted. “But the past is the past.”

“The past is the past,” Chloe agreed.


	36. Marinete and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "Wait until I say this last thing" with Marichat?

“Wait until I say this last thing,” Marinette demanded, tears streaming down her face. “You don’t get to show up after disappearing for six...damn it, seven months and think you can pick up where you left off.” She shoved her hand against Chat Noir’s chest, making him back up. “You were just gone. You stopped showing up. I thought...I thought you were--” She let out a choked sob.

“Marinette, Princess--”

“No!” She glared. “Don’t you dare call me that. You left.” She slumped down on the lounger. “You left me, Chat.”

He dropped to his knees in front of her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Marinette. I wish I could...I had to go.”

“We defeated him and then you just disappeared,” she whispered. “I looked for you everywhere.”

Chat Noir sat back on his heels. “What...what are you saying?”

Marinette looked up, eyes puffy and wet. “I’m Ladybug,” she said, voice tired. “I don’t guess it really matters now, huh?” 

“My Lady...”

“No, not anymore. I mourned you, Chat Noir. I thought something had happened. I thought you were dead. That was the only explanation, right?” She gave a bitter laugh. “You would’ve never left me with no warning otherwise.”

“Please let me explain,” he begged. “I promise I can explain.”

She looked away. “You can try.”

“Plagg, claws in.” Green light washed up his body and Adrien gave her a devastated look. “I had to get away. I couldn’t stay, not when he...” He trailed off and took a deep breath. “I should have said something. I know that. I transformed a few times and tried calling you from the States, but I guess you weren’t transformed during any of my attempts and then so much time went by...”

“Adrien,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he said sadly. “I really am sorry.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“But I get it,” she said. “Your father was...I can’t even imagine what you’ve been going through.”

“Do you think you can forgive me?”

Marinette bit her lip. “I really don’t know right now.”

He nodded. “That’s...that’s fair.” He stood and stepped back. “I’m here for good, just so you know. I’ve moved back and I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

“Right, well, I needed you to know that and to...to apologize for disappearing.” He turned to his kwami. “Plagg, claws out.”

Marinette looked up at Chat Noir. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“Thanks,” he smiled sadly.

“Come back tomorrow night. We’ll try again.”

He straightened. “Really?”

She shrugged but her eyes were hopeful. “Who is Ladybug without Chat Noir?”


	37. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Foggy

“I love nights like this,” Chat Noir said, looking out over the city. 

“With all the fog?” Ladybug scrunched her nose. “It made patrolling more complicated.”

“Maybe a little, but I still like it.” He sat down on a steel beam, swinging his legs over the side. “It almost feels like we’re hidden, doesn’t it? No one would ever know we’re up here.”

“I doubt many people would realize we’re up here even without the fog. We’re near the top of the Tower.” She looked down below them but could only see the dense cloud. “And it’s so late, no one’s really out anymore.”

“I don’t think I’m explaining it right.”

Ladybug sat down beside him, bumping her shoulder against his. “Try again. I’m listening.”

“Do you ever wish people didn't see you? Not permanently or anything, maybe just for a few days, you could be completely invisible, like a break.”

“Not really,” she admitted. “I’ve had enough of feeling invisible.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I guess there are two sides to it, huh?”

“Do you need a break from this? Is the attention getting to you?”

“No, no, it’s not about this, us,” he caught her eye. “As a civilian, I’m--”

“Chat,” Ladybug warned.

His shoulders slumped. “Right, sorry. No hinting. Got it.”

She studied her partner. “Okay, tell me.”

He glanced up. “Really?”

Ladybug nodded, lips pursed.

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “As a civilian,” he began again, watching her warily, “I’m in the public eye a lot. Sometimes it just feels like I’m always being watched and I have to act a certain way. It gets exhausting.” He suddenly grinned. “You’re trying to figure out who I am now.”

“I am not!”

“I can see it in your face! I may not even look like this, you know. I could be a foot shorter and have gray hair.”

She snorted. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“You don’t know,” Chat Noir said smugly.

“There’s only one person I could think of that you might slightly resemble and there’s no way you’re him,” Ladybug shook her head with a smile.

“Who?”

“I’m not saying!”

“Aww, come on, Bug, tell me! We can have a good laugh.”

“At my expense.”

“Please,” he begged, blinking big, green kitty eyes.

“Ugh, fine. Adrien Agreste. You could possibly look a little like Adrien if I was squinting and the light wasn’t good.”

All the color drained from Chat Noir’s face. “T-the model?”

“He goes to my school and he’s a friend. It’s probably just the blonde hair and green eyes thing,” she explained with a wave.

He chuckled nervously. “Y-yeah, probably.”


	38. Marinete and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I feel like I'm being split in two" Marinette dreaming kissy dreams involving both Chat and Adrien at the same time. Poor girl is gonna have a nosebleed.

“I feel like I’m being split in two,” Marinette sighed as Adrien demanded her attention once again, pulling her into a kiss with a gentle hand on her cheek.

She felt pinpricks against her hip and heard Chat Noir’s growl as he eased her away from Adrien, settling her into his lap. “You’re mine, Princess,” he purred, nuzzling her neck.

“She was mine first,” Adrien pouted, pushing himself between both of their knees to stand in front of Marinette and Chat Noir. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Chat Noir pulled her flush to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “And then she realized her mistake and chose me,” he insisted.

“You’re both mine,” Marinette decided, one hand going behind to tangle Chat Noir’s hair and the other reaching up to cup Adrien’s cheek. “My handsome, blonde boys. Mine.”

“Yours,” Chat Noir murmured in her ear before nipping at her lobe.

“Yours,” Adrien agreed, kissing the palm of her hand.

“Since that’s settled, maybe we can all play nice.”

“Oh, I can play nice,” Chat Noir teased, hooking a claw through Adrien’s belt loop and pulling him closer. “I can play very nice.”

Marinette’s breathing picked up as Adrien knelt down in front of them, green eyes hooded. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he whispered.

“Princess?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Marinette?”

“Kiss him,” she sighed, eyelashes fluttering.

Chat Noir frowned and sat back on his haunches. “Kiss who?”

Marinette’s brows knitted together and she slowly opened her eyes to see the white canopy of her balcony. She blinked and looked over at Chat Noir.

“Were you dreaming?” he grinned.

“No,” she blushed, sitting up.

“No? Sure seemed like you were dreaming.”

“I wasn’t, just drop it.”

“Whatever you say, Princess. I guess I’ll never know who is supposed to kiss who,” he sighed dejectedly.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she gulped.


	39. Tikki and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “What did you do this time?” With Tikki and Plagg

“What did you do this time?” Tikki hissed.

“Why do you automatically assume this is something I did?” Plagg asked defensively. “This could very well be Adrien’s fault.”

“Is it?”

“Well...no, but it could’ve been!”

“This is not good, Plagg. Marinette cannot find a naked Adrien unconscious in her room! She’ll have a heart attack!”

“If we can just explain that he’s Chat, she’ll probably--”

“Absolutely not! We have to keep their identities secret,” Tikki replied sternly.

“Really? This old schtick again? Come on, Tik, they’ve been at this for a while. We know we can trust them. I think it’d be good for them to know.”

“Marinette can hardly function around Adrien. How are they going to fight together if she’s too busy drooling over him?”

“That’s why this plan is much better. She can see him in all his glory and realize he’s really not that great,” Plagg said smugly, crossing his arms.

Tikki’s eyes widened. “You planned this, you dirty, sneaky cat!” She thumped him on the head. “What did you do to poor Adrien?!”

“Eh, he’ll be fine. Might wake up with a small headache but then Marinette can just kiss it all better.”

“You manipulative, little romantic.”

“Sticks and stones, Tik. If I have to hear the kid pine away or spend another sleepless night making pros and cons lists for Ladybug and Marinette, I’ll lose it. He’s been making himself sick feeling guilty about loving two girls. It’s ridiculous.” Plagg zipped up to check on Adrien who was snoring lightly, one arm curled around Marinette’s cat pillow. “Believe me, this is for the best.”

“Transform him right this instance!” Tikki demanded. “I refuse to allow this to happen.” 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs below and Plagg gave Tikki a wide grin. “Showtime.”


	40. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Half the fun is the trouble you find along the way. Wouldn’t you agree?” w/ djwifi?

“Half the fun is the trouble you find along the way. Wouldn’t you agree?” Alya asked, casting a glance over her shoulder.

“No,” Nino replied firmly. “I absolutely do not agree because the current trouble we found is a windowless, doorless room that there is apparently no escape from.”

Alya waved her hand and settled herself against the wall. “It’s just another akuma thing. Ladybug and Chat will have it fixed in no time.”

“You realize that isn’t a normal reaction, right?” He did a circuit around the room. “How do these things keep happening to us?”

“Well, we are close to the action a good bit of the time,” Alya reasoned.

“You’re close to the action. I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“Nino Lahiffe, I think you might like me just a little bit,” she teased.

“You know I do,” he grumbled. “And let me tell you, you don’t make it easy. It’s like you’re constantly trying to give me a heart attack.”

“Do you really worry about me that much?”

“Al, you race headfirst towards akumas without a second thought. Of course I worry about you.”

She smiled, patting the floor beside her. “That’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nino sat down, bumping his shoulder against hers. “So what should we do to pass the time until our fearless heroes rescue us?”

“Well, I remember the last time we were locked in somewhere together.”

Nino raised his eyebrows. “The panther cage?”

Alya grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “The panther cage.”


	41. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Purring

"What’s the weirdest effect being Ladybug has on your civilian self?” Chat Noir asked, balancing as he tightroped across his baton spread along the gap between rooftops. 

Ladybug frowned in thought. “I think I like flowers a whole lot more than I used to. I find that I want to be around them all the time. My balcony is getting overrun with potted plants.”

He laughed, lightly hopping down and retracting his baton. “I have a friend with a balcony like that. She complains about it and then the next time I visit, there’s a new plant.” He grinned fondly. “She has this mint plant that I really love. Ever since she got it, she always smells like mint. It’s nice.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm but took a cautious step back. “What about you, Kitty? Developed a bad catnip habit?”

Chat Noir shuddered. “I’ve stayed away from the stuff. Plagg’s less than comforting shrug when I asked about it was enough to make me wary.”

“That might be interesting to see,” she teased. “Okay, so no catnip. Surely there’s something; you’re the one who brought it up after all.”

He nodded, looking uncertain. “You promise you won’t laugh?”

“That might be asking a lot.”

“Bug.”

“Fine,” she said, trying to hold back a smile. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“I purr,” he mumbled.

Ladybug blinked. “You purr?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

Her eyes lit up. “I want to hear it!”

“No!” He moved away from her, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Oh, please, Chat! I want to hear you purr. Is there something I should do to make it happen?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. “N-no.”

She studied him. “When does it happen?”

“When I’m thinking about or doing very specific things,” he muttered, his nose scrunching. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I was just hoping I wasn’t the only weird one, but mine is so much worse than a flower obsession.”

“It’s not an obsession,” she huffed. “And you’re trying to throw me off point.” She stepped closer. “What makes you purr, Kitty?”

“Please don’t,” he said, but he didn’t move away as Ladybug closed in on him, looking up with amused blue eyes. She palmed his cheek softly and let her hand slide up into his hair, scratching her gloved fingertips across his scalp. He immediately melted against her touch and a low rumble started in his chest. Her eyes lit up with glee and she added another hand to his hair, closing the short distance between them. The purring became even louder.

Chat Noir’s eyes lazily opened as he swayed under her working fingers. “Have you always smelled like mint, my Lady?”


	42. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Chapter 39.
> 
> Tumblr prompt: “Why did you scream like that?” with Marinette and Adrien? (I'd love a continuation of the Tikki and Plagg one but I love all of your writing so anything is wonderful! Thank you!)
> 
> Special thanks to gamptichibi for the bribe of coffee to continue this story! <3

“Why did you scream like that?” Marinette frowned, closing the trapdoor behind her. “My parents could’ve heard you, Tikki.”

“I think we should go for a walk, Marinette! Let’s go get some fresh air.”

“We can get fresh air on the balcony. I was thinking of going out there to draw anyway. Chat mentioned he may stop by tonight.”

“No!” Tikki zipped in front of Marinette’s face and the girl blinked. “Sorry, I...I don’t want to go up to the balcony...and I definitely don’t want to go up to your bed!”

“What?”

“Marinette, I’m begging you to turn around and go back downstairs.”

“Tikki, what’s going...” Marinette trailed off, glancing up at her bed. “There’s someone in my bed,” she whispered. “Tikki! Why is there someone in my bed?”

“It was a good effort, Tik, but I’m afraid the cat’s out of the bag now,” Plagg drawled, zipping down from the bed.

“You’re a kwami...you’re Chat’s kwami!” Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked back up at the lump in her bed.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess,” Plagg flirted, doing a little bow mid-air. “I’m Plagg. I had to bring Chat here for his own well-being. I hope we aren’t putting you out too much.”

Marinette gave Tikki a panicked look. “Wait! Does he know?”

“No, and it can stay that way if we leave right now!”

Adrien groaned, shifting under the blankets Tikki had managed to cover him with.

“Is he hurt?” Marinette peered back up at the bed, biting her bottom lip.

“He might need medical attention,” Plagg replied, nodding his head somberly.

“Plagg!” Tikki cried.

“He might! You know how fragile humans can be.”

Marinette looked back up at the curled form and Plagg winked behind her back. Tikki glared at him. The girl moved to the bottom of the stair ladder.

“Marinette, I really don’t think you want to do that,” Tikki warned.

“If Chat needs my help, I can’t just--”

“Princess?”

“Chat, you’re not transformed, but your kwami says you may be hurt.”

“My head does hurt...”

“Did you hit it? Are you bleeding?” Marinette took a deep breath. “You know what? I’m just coming up there. I promise you can trust me.”

“I know I can--holy cats! DO NOT COME UP HERE!” Adrien yelled.

“Chat, I need to check on you. I’ll keep my eyes closed as long as I can if that will make you feel better.”

“Marinette, I’m not...where’s my kwami? Plagg?”

Marinette looked around but both kwamis had seemingly disappeared. “Tikki?”

“Tikki?” Adrien echoed. “What’s a Tikki?” There was a moment of silence and then a sharp inhale. “Tikki is Ladybug’s kwami.”

“DOG!”

“What?!”

“Tikki’s my dog?” Marinette tried again.

“You don’t have a dog.”

“Crap.”

“My Lady?”

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

Adrien frowned, pulling the blankets tighter around his naked form. He leaned over just enough to see the very top of Marinette’s head. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because you’ve been visiting me as Marinette all this time and I never told you.” She looked down at the floor, knotting her hands together.

“It would be a little hypocritical for me to be mad, if I’m being honest.”

Marinette’s brows knitted together. “Why is that?”

Careful to keep his waist covered, Adrien crawled to the edge of the platform and looked down. “Hi,” he waved awkwardly, using his other hand to keep the bunched blankets as decent coverage. 

Marinette looked up, eyes widening. “Bed...Bedrien,” she stammered. “Nakedrien in my Bedrien.”

“I told you he’d break her,” Tikki grumbled as Plagg laughed gleefully from their hiding place.


	43. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Ride-or-Die

“We should get matching t-shirts.”

Ladybug snorted. “The magical suits not enough for you, Kitty?”

“Our suits don’t match,” Chat Noir pointed out. “Matching t-shirts would fix that.”

“Uh-huh and what would these t-shirts say?”

“Chat and Bug, protecting Paris from evil butterflies one day at a time.”

Ladybug grinned. “You’ve given this some thought, I see.”

“I even drew up a design,” he nodded proudly. “It’s not the best, but I have a friend I think could make it into something pretty cool.”

“Hmmm.”

“You like the idea?” he asked hopefully.

“I see a few problems.”

“What?”

“First off, it’s Bug and Chat. I don’t know how many times I have to remind you,” she teased. 

He tipped his head dramatically. “Forgive me, my Lady. I’ll have the change made.”

“See that you do,” she said primly. “Also, the shirts will probably end up getting ripped and torn when we fight. Actually, they would be problematic because we would have to put them on after we transform, wouldn’t we?”

Chat Noir frowned. “I guess.”

“And carrying them around with us would be awful risky as civilians.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “You’re right. Matching shirts are a bad idea.” He kicked his heels against the brick wall as they overlooked the city. “Hey! We could get matching tattoos.”

“I am not getting a tattoo.”

“Come on, Bug, don’t you want a part of me with you forever and ever?” He fluttered his eyelashes and flashed a charming smile.

“Somehow I don’t think that will be a problem,” she teased.

He nodded. “That’s true. You’re stuck with me. Hmm, my tattoo should reflect that.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “How about ‘Ladynoir, ride-or-die’?”

“Ladynoir?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know our ship name, my Lady. I’m well aware you look at the Ladyblog.”

Ladybug’s cheeks reddened. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chaton.”

________________________________

Ladybug admired her new black boots, turning her ankle back and forth. A large silver paw print on the sole was the only indication that her suit modification hadn’t been completely driven by the Ladybug Miraculous. Tikki had done a fantastic job after their talk. She couldn’t wait to see Chat Noir’s face.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who got an upgrade,” Chat Noir said in greeting dropping down beside her. Ladybug turned around smugly, ready to show off her Chat-inspired boots when her mouth dropped. The seams of his suit shown in bright red, tiny little spots speckled here and there in the magical fabric. Ladybug stepped closer, running a finger along the spotted seam at his chest. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” he asked, voice slightly nervous. “I asked Plagg if there was any way to add a little Ladybug to my costume and it was like this when I transformed.” When she continued to run her fingers along the modifications without speaking, Chat Noir continued on. “I’m sure he can change it back if you don’t like it. I probably should’ve asked you first. I completely understand if you--”

Ladybug cut off his next words with her lips pressing against his. His mouth chased hers as she pulled away and she giggled, resting her forehead against his. 

“What was that for?” he breathed.

“Ladynoir, ride-or-die, right?” she smiled, kissing him again.


	44. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I know exactly what I'm doing" w/ adrienette

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Adrien declared, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“Famous last words, sweetheart,” Marinette replied, glancing over his shoulder. 

Adrien twisted the wrench and water burst from the pipe, spraying his face. He sputtered, falling back on his butt. 

“Can I call the plumber yet?”

“No!” He got back on his knees, fighting past the spray and grabbed for his wrench again. There was a curse and more water began to cover the kitchen floor. 

Marinette stood and grabbed her phone, pulling up the plumber’s number she had already looked up.   
___________________________

“The guy will be here within an hour,” Marinette said, handing Adrien a towel. “He talked me through how to cut the water. Apparently we should have done that first.”

“Fine,” he muttered, scrubbing at his hair.

She knelt down beside him, pants getting soaked. She brushed wet hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. “You know it doesn’t bother me that you’re not Mr. Fix-It, right?”

“A husband should be able to do these kind of things.”

“I don’t think that’s actually a requirement,” she said, eyes twinkling with a amusement.

“Mari.”

“Adrien, why in the world would it matter to me that we need to hire someone to come fix our pipes because you don’t know how to do it? I don’t know how to do it either.” She shook her head. “And believe me, this doesn’t make you any less manly in my eyes,” she cupped his cheek, “my sweet, brave Chat.”

“I want to take care of anything you need,” he replied, nuzzling against her hand.

“You do.”

“It really doesn’t bother you?”

“It really doesn’t,” she confirmed. “But it will bother me if we have to take up all this flooring because of mildew so let’s get this water cleaned up.”

“Anything you say, my Lady.”


	45. Queen Bee and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: If I'm allowed multiple prompts “I’m mad at myself.” and “I’m trying my best, but it’s just not good enough.” Beethaniel identity reveal please

“I’m mad at myself.”

Nathaniel jumped, dropping his sketchbook and pencil case. “What the heck are you doing up here?” he asked, stooping down to gather his things. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“You should be more aware of your surroundings,” Queen Bee sniffed, crossing her legs as she perched on the roof ledge.

“Were you waiting on me?”

“Not everything is about you, Red.”

“Ah, seems like you’re in a delightful mood. Maybe I’ll just go back downstairs to sketch.” He put his hand on the roof access doorknob.

“Wait! Please don’t go.”

Nathaniel sighed and let go of the knob. “What’s going on?”

“Do you think I’m a good hero?”

He turned to study her face. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m not sure that I am,” she confessed. “I’m trying my best, but it’s just not good enough.”

He deposited his things on the rickety patio table and joined her by the ledge. “I think you’re doing a good job. I imagine being a hero is hard.”

“It is,” she nodded. 

“And you seem around my age. I’m sure you have school and friends and family to juggle on top of it.”

“Something like that,” she muttered.

“Did someone tell you that you aren’t doing a good job?” Nathaniel perched on the edge of the brick and Queen Bee eyed his position warily. 

“Maybe you should go sit in one of the chairs.”

“Maybe you should let me sit where I want on my own roof,” he shot back.

“I won’t save you if you start to fall,” she warned.

“Maybe you’re not such a good hero after all.” He frowned when he saw her face fall. “Come on, you know I’m only giving you a hard time. You started it anyway. So what’s all this about?”

“I was the reason for the akuma earlier today.”

“I’m pretty sure Hawk Moth is behind the akumas.”

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “No, you dense tomato, I mean I’m the one who upset the person who became an akuma.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we all make mistakes.”

“The current count is seventeen.”

Nathaniel’s brows knitted together. “Seventeen what?”

She sighed. “I’ve been the cause of seventeen akumas.”

“Wait, really?”

“Even you,” she whispered.

“Me? But that was...” He trailed off and his eyes widened. “Chloe?!”

“Shhh! Secret identity, remember?”

Nathaniel began to pace the rooftop. “All this time? All this freaking time you’ve been freaking Chloe Bourgeois?!”

Queen Bee blinked against the tears threatening to fall. She would not cry in front of this loser. 

He stopped his pacing to glare at her. “You could’ve been killed in the fight last weekend! I watched you fall ten stories!”

She blinked. “I can fly,” she responded dumbly.

“It was still scary!” he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. “It was scary enough seeing it happen to a hero. To know that it was you...” He shook his head. “How did this happen? Was it not enough to fall for the stuck-up rich girl? She has to be a superhero who fights scary monsters too?!” He looked up to the sky. “Did I piss someone off or something? I’m a pretty easy-going guy. I try to stay out of trouble. I--”

“Who in the world are you talking to?”

“The powers that be, apparently. There has to be some explanation for all this,” he sighed, flopping down in a worn lawn chair.

“Did you say you fell for me?”

“I don’t think so.”

Queen Bee dropped off the ledge. “Kurtzberg, do you like me?”

His cheeks flamed red. “Are you going to make fun of me now?”

“Why me?” She asked, ignoring his question.

He shrugged. “Sometimes you can’t explain these things. It’s just how I feel.”

“I’m a bad person.”

“You’re a flawed person, just like me. I think you’re trying to change though. I can see it.” He reached out for her hand, tentatively taking it in his. “You’re a good hero, Chloe. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I think I’m going to kiss you now, Red.”

Nathaniel blinked wide eyes. “Okay.” 

She leaned forward, placing her hands on the arms of the chair, and pressed her lips to his. He sighed against her mouth as she pulled away.

“Yeah,” he said dreamily, “you’re definitely a good hero.”


	46. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Petty arguments

“You’re being petty.”

“I am not!” Chat Noir argued. “This is a very serious issue. We may not be able to work together anymore.”

“Why does it matter if I don’t like Sailor Moon? How does that have any effect on our partnership?”

He huffed. “Sailor Moon is an integral part of your anime education. If you don’t like that, I’m not sure we’re going to be able to stay friends.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ladybug shook her head. “It’s just not for me. The main girl is so whiny! And how can she not tell that jerk guy is the Tuxedo Man? He even wears similar stupid glass when she sees him! How dense do you have to be?”

“Hey! Shut your pretty mouth. Tuxedo Mask is awesome.”

“He literally does nothing!”

“He does stuff!” Chat Noir disputed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Sure.” Her voice dropped lower. “Sailor Moon, you need to do this obvious thing. My work here is done!” She laughed. “You have to admit it, Chat. Luna’s the one that does the heavy lifting. The show should really just be about her being the hero.”

“You’re just seeing the beginning. Of course things are going to be shaky in the beginning. They’re all still figuring it out.” He ducked his head. “We weren’t exactly at one hundred percent in the beginning either, my Lady.”

Ladybug frowned. “Maybe not,” she finally admitted. “I still think it’s dumb that she can’t figure out Tuxedo Man and Jerk Guy are the same person.”

“It’s the magic,” Chat Noir replied sagely. “Someday she’ll find out.”

She looked over at her partner thoughtfully. “Yeah, someday.”


	47. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: can you do "Maybe we weren't meant to be" for adrienette please?

“Maybe we weren’t meant to be,” Adrien said quietly. “Maybe I got it all wrong.”

Marinette tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, nodding. “Maybe we both did.”

It shouldn’t have been possible for Adrien to look more dejected but somehow it happened anyway. “So this is it then? You’re in love with someone else?”

Tears began to slide down her face. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” She scrubbed at her face angrily. “You were supposed to be it. You should be enough.”

“But I’m not.”

“It’s complicated.”

He pursed his lips. “Does he love you?”

Marinette blinked then as if the question surprised her. “I...he did at one point. I don’t know anymore.”

“So you’re going to throw us away, this away, for someone who may not even feel the same way about you?” Adrien asked, anger lacing his words. “What makes him worth that, Mari?”

“He’s my best friend,” she whispered.

His brows furrowed, mentally taking tally of the men he knew of in Marinette’s life. “Nino?”

“What?! No,” she shook her head. “You don’t know him.”

“How?”

“What do you mean?” she sniffled.

“How do I possibly not know him? We’re together all the time. Who is this mystery man who somehow weaseled his way into my girlfriend’s life and stole her from me?” he demanded. Marinette made a choking sound and Adrien softened. “Please just tell me who he is,” he urged.

She took a deep breath. “Chat Noir, okay? I’m in love with Chat Noir.”

Adrien reared back as if she had slapped him. “No, you’re not.”

Marinette glared. “Yes, I am. I know this sucks but it doesn't mean--”

“You can’t possibly love him,” Adrien interrupted. “You haven’t even seen him in months...not since we started dating.”

“There are things you don’t know.”

“Believe me, I know things when it comes to Chat Noir!” he yelled. “So either you’re lying and it’s someone else or--”

Marinette swallowed, starting at him with wide eyes. “H-how?”

“How what?” he spat.

“How do you know things when it comes to Chat Noir?” Her voice was careful as she asked.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and then looked at her once more. “Mari, I’m Chat.”

Marinette dropped down to the couch, her hand flying to her mouth. She made a sound that fell somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Adrien stood stiffly above her, uncertain. The sound continued until it transitioned clearly into laughter and Marinette looked up at him, hand still over her mouth and eyes shiny. 

“Do you not believe me?” Adrien asked. “I can prove it. I am--”

“It’s not that, Chaton,” Marinette replied, trying to stamp down the laughter. “It’s more the ridiculousness of the situation.”

“Chaton...” he echoed. 

She stood once again and put her hand over his eyes, another chuckle escaping. “I should’ve seen it, Kitty. It’s so obvious.” She dropped her hand with a smirk.

Adrien studied her face, confusion still etched on his. Realization slowly began to dawn on him and Marinette smiled encouragingly. “My Lady?”


	48. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I’m getting better, right?” With ladynoir? Bonus points for making out *waggles eyebrows*

“I’m getting better, right?” Ladybug asked, pulling back.

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes, lips still slightly parted. “I said you were amazing to begin with.”

“Chat.”

He sighed. “Yes, my Lady, you’re getting better.”

“Do you want to practice some more? I don’t need to be home for another half hour.”

“Will it do any good to tell you that I think Adrien Agreste is going to be more than okay with your current level of kissing experience?”

Ladybug frowned. “If you don’t want to make out with me, just say so.”

“You know it isn’t that.”

“Then what?” She took a few steps back, wringing her hands. “You said you didn’t mind helping me practice kissing so I don’t seem like a total dork.”

“I guess I didn’t realize it was going to go on this long.” Chat tapped the toe of his boot against the rooftop. “It could make a guy wonder. I mean, you still haven’t made a move on Adrien, right?”

“No,” she said quietly.

“I know for some reason you think you need to be more experienced for him-- which for the hundredth time, you don’t-- but at what point is it more about us than you and him?” When Ladybug looked down at her feet, he continued. “You know how I feel about you. I’ve tried to keep myself distant from it, but I can’t help but think maybe there’s more to this and you’re just afraid to admit it.”

“Please don’t hate me,” she whispered.

“Why in the world would I hate you?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed thickly. “Because I was too much of a coward just to kiss you so I made up the stuff about Adrien.” She peeked one eye open and bit her bottom lip. “I used to have a major crush on him so I convinced myself I was telling the truth, but honestly, you're all I’ve wanted for a while now.”

“Oh, my Lady,” Chat Noir chuckled, “my sweet, ridiculous, wonderful Lady!” He swept her up in his arms and spun her around. “My goofy, dorky, amazing, kissing Lady.”

“Chat, what--”

He set her back on her feet. “Close your eyes and kiss me. I want to show you something.”

She stepped back. “I really don’t understand--”

“Just trust me, Bug!” he said gleefully, teeth spread in a wide smile.

Ladybug furrowed her brows but closed her eyes. Chat Noir stepped in, tentatively pressing his lips to her. After a quick kiss, he pulled back just enough to whisper, “Claws in.”


	49. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hold my hand, Marichat

“Hold my hand,” Chat Noir demanded, stretching out his clawed glove. “Marinette, please!”

Marinette stared back at him blankly, swaying slightly on the roof ledge, the back of her pink ballet flats hanging just past the end. It wouldn’t take much for her to tip over the side.

“Princess, please!” he begged. “Just step towards me nice and slow.”

“She can’t hear you,” the akumatized man drawled, coming up behind the hero. “She can only hear me. What did you call her? Marinette?” He chuckled. “I’d read somewhere that you had a little civilian girlfriend. How very Superman of you.”

Chat Noir ignored the man, his eyes glued to Marinette’s uncharacteristically still face.

“I’m the Closer, Chat Noir.” He held out a pen. “I’ll make you a deal. Since Ladybug has apparently abandoned you today, you have two choices. You can either take my akuma or save the girl.”

“What are you talking about?” Chat Noir turned slightly, keeping Marinette in his peripheral vision. “Let her go. Now.”

The Closer sighed. “How very typical. Oh, Marinette, why don’t you go ahead and step off the ledge, dear.” 

Marinette took one step back and was suddenly gone. Chat Noir yelled, jumping after her as the akumatized man laughed behind him. Pink light rushed around Marinette as she fell and Chat Noir’s eyes widened as Ladybug was suddenly lashing out her yo-yo, desperate to find purchase.

“My Lady,” he called, catching up to her as her yo-yo wrapped around an outcropping ledge. Ladybug looked at him with wide, frantic eyes and threw out a hand to stop his descent. As soon as they were both flush with the building, Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her and Ladybug began to shake. “Shhhh, I’ve got you,” he soothed. “I’m not letting go.”

“Sorry,” she murmured, face buried in his chest. “I’m so sorry, Chat.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re okay, Marinette. You’re okay now,” he said, face buried in his hair. “You’re fine. You’re okay,” he repeated more for himself this time.

“Tikki must’ve forced my transformation.”

“Remind me to tell her thank you. I’m pretty sure my heart stopped for a minute there.”

She pulled back to look up at him. “I’m sorry I never told--”

Chat Noir pressed a finger to her lips. “We’ll talk after we kick some akuma ass.”

She gave him a small smile. “Deal.”


	50. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: New Look
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 43 :)

“You’re trying to end me, aren’t you?” Chat Noir asked, pulling Ladybug into his arms as soon as her feet touched the rooftop. “You must wake up each morning and think, ‘I wonder how I can scramble Chat’s brain today’.”

“How very forward of you to assume I think about you first thing in the morning,” she teased, kissing him softly. “Hi.”

“Hi back.” He held her hand and stepped away, admiring the new black swaths wrapping along the middle of her suit. “And what could have possibly inspired this?”

“It might’ve been a mistake for Tikki to admit she could change the design,” Ladybug laughed. “Your suit had more Ladybug than mine had Chat, so I wanted to even things out.” 

He smiled fondly at her. “You make everything better, you know that?”

Ladybug scrunched her nose, cheeks going pink.

“I mean it, the best part of my day is getting to see you,” Chat Noir continued. 

“But?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Chaton, I know you. There was definitely a ‘but’ after that sentiment.”

He hung his head. “Fine. Don’t be mad, but I was going to say it would be nice to see you outside the mask too.” He looked up at her through his eyelashes. 

Ladybug bit her lip. “I’ve been thinking about that...”

“Really?! You know how happy that would make me? I want to take you on dates and introduce you to my friends and sneak you into my room to make out,” he grinned. 

“You might be a bad influence, Kitty.”

“Come on, Bug. You know you can trust me, right?”

“Of course I do. That’s never been the issue.”

Chat Noir stepped closer, cupping her cheek. “We can start small. Your name. Just tell me your name.”

Ladybug shrank in on herself.

“Please,” he prodded.

“Marinette,” she whispered. “My name is Marinette.” She saw his eyes widen. “Yeah, that was me with Evillustrator,” she winced. “Sorry, it seemed like the easiest way at the time.”

“Marinette,” he echoed.

“Are you...can I know your name too?”


	51. Marinette, Alya, and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I have MariChat with “This is girl talk, so you can go.” with a side of Alya looking uncomfortable in the background please?

“This is girl talk so you can go,” Marinette sniffed, turning her head away from Chat Noir as soon as he dropped through the skylight.

“Mari, please let me apologize.”

“You’re being rude, Chat. I’m spending time with Alya right now. Go.”

Chat Noir’s ears drooped and his shoulders slumped.

“I can go downstairs for a minute if--” Alya began uncertainly.

“No. You’re staying here,” Marinette interrupted. “Chat needs to realize he can’t just bust up in my room whenever he feels like it.”

“Princess, you know I didn’t mean--”

“Don’t you ‘Princess’ me, Kitty,” Marinette spat, crossing her arms.

“This really seems like something you two should maybe talk about,” Alya tried again, standing. “I’m going to go see if your dad has any leftovers from the day.”

“Wait, don’t go, please!” Marinette’s face transitioned from angry to panicked. She threw out a hand and Alya took it. “You can’t leave me alone with him.”

“Mari,” Chat Noir whined.

Alya stepped closer, lowering her voice. “Did he hurt you or something?”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “Of course not!”

“Then what the heck is going on with you two?! I just got used to the idea that a superhero visits my best friend in her bedroom and now you’re fighting.”

“You’re right. I should’ve thought how this affected you,” Marinette said dryly.

“Stop changing the subject.”

Marinette cut her eyes to Chat Noir, who straightened up hopefully. “He saw me naked,” she hissed.

“He WHAT?!”

Chat Noir winced and hunched his shoulders, turning to look out the window.

“I was getting out of the shower and I didn’t realize there were no clean towels so I walked into my room...you know, naked,” she turned to glare at Chat Noir’s back, “which should have been completely safe, by the way, and that idiot was sitting on my chaise!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Still not talking to you!”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “So you’re embarrassed that Chat saw you naked?”

“Obviously!”

“And Chat, are you embarrassed you saw Marinette naked?”

“Of course!” He glanced back over his shoulder.

“But you liked it, I bet,” Alya smirked. Marinette turned bright red and Chat Noir made a choking sound. 

“Chat, say you didn’t like it!” Marinette demanded, voice shrill.

“I...should probably go.” He scrambled up the stair ladder and escaped through the skylight.

“I cannot believe you just did that.”

Alya grinned. “If I have to keep this little thing between you two a secret, I’m at least going to enjoy it, M.”


	52. Gabriel and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You're just gonna leave me here?" with Nino and Gabriel

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Nino asked, eyes wide. 

“I suppose I could kill you, but the result would still be the same,” Gabriel replied, wiping his glasses. 

“But...but why?”

“Mr. Lahiffe, you know too much about me, about Adrien, and now about my wife. I’m showing you mercy. Take it with dignity.”

Nino looked around the empty field. “You can’t just leave me here, dude. It’s inhumane. I don’t even think we’re in France anymore.”

“We aren’t and I already told you I’ll let you live. I find that very humane.” Gabriel turned and began to walk back to the jet.

Nino felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t let Gabriel leave. He looked around wildly. There wasn’t anything as far as he could see. “Wait!” he yelled.

Gabriel paused but didn’t turn around. 

“I can tell you where the other Miraculous are,” Nino said, throat going dry. “You...you know about Adrien, but you don’t know about the others. I...I do.”

The older man looked back over his shoulder. “Why should I believe you?”

“Because I think you know I’m telling the truth. You’ve seen me with them. You’ve had to with all the surveillance you’ve been running on them.” Nino straightened up. “I’m practically the Team Miraculous mascot so if you think for one minute that they aren’t going to be searching for me the minute they realize I’m gone, you’re an even bigger fool than I thought.”

Gabriel seemed to consider his words for a moment. “Get on the jet.”

Nino let out a sigh of relief and crossed the empty field, walking past Gabriel without a glance. “Well, this is going to be an uncomfortable trip.”


	53. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You wanted a hero, and you got me instead. I'd be disappointed, too." with LadyNoir?
> 
> Decided to to with a slight enemies AU for this prompt.

“You wanted a hero, and you got me instead. I’d be disappointed too,” Chat Noir drawled, leaning against the chimney.

“I don’t have time to do this with you tonight,” Ladybug replied, looking past him at the skyline. “I’m waiting on someone.”

“Your new partner, right?” He skimmed his palm down his chest. “You’re looking at him, Bug.”

“No.”

“Yes,” he smirked. “What, you thought I stole my Miraculous?”

She frowned. “Well, yeah. Fu told me not to trust you. You’re a thief.” Her brows furrowed. “Literally a cat burglar.”

“Ah, well, he wasn’t wrong,” Chat Noir nodded, “but here I am, turning over a new leaf and all.” He gestured to the yo-yo slung around her hip. “Go ahead. Call him. He’ll tell you the same.”

“I thought my partner was going to be someone new.”

“I’ll be new to being a good guy, does that count?”

“No!” she huffed. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it. You’re stuck with me.”

She turned on him. “Why? What could make you suddenly care about doing the right thing?”

Chat Noir studied his claws. “I couldn’t give two shakes about the right thing, whatever that really is. Seems a bit too subjective, if you ask me. Just because you deem something right, why should it be the same for me?”

“You cannot seriously be arguing that in some twisted reality, you stealing is right.”

Chat Noir ignored her. “What I do care about is Hawk Douche ruining the good thing I’ve got going here.” He tilted his head, studying her. “I offer you my partnership to help take him down and I get to keep on living my happy little life without interruption.”

“You can’t think that just because we start working together, I’m going to let you keep stealing whatever you want.”

“Not while we’re working together, no. I suppose I’ll just have to go without,” he sighed dramatically.

“Somehow I think you’ll survive.”

“Perhaps.” He circled her, curling his tongue behind his teeth. “I must admit, being your partner does have certain...perks.”

“Stop it. I’m not putting up with your whole flirty bad boy thing,” Ladybug grumbled, cheeks going pink. “We need to get started on patrol. The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

Chat Noir gave her an exaggerated bow. “After you, my Lady.”


	54. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Sultry

“It’s a hot one,” Ladybug sighed, fanning her hand ineffectively. “I think it’s too hot for even Hawk Moth to care about sending out an akuma.”

“This is one of the few times I would be happy with a water akuma,” Chat Noir agreed, tugging his bell zipper down a bit lower. “I don’t think my suit was made for hot weather.”

Ladybug giggled. “I think it was just made to be hot.” Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and she flushed from something other than the heat. “Uh, I mean...”

“My Lady, are you admitting you find me sexy?” he smirked.

“I’m admitting that your suit elicits certain...responses.”

“I’m the one wearing the suit though. I doubt the suit alone would do much for you.” He smugly pulled on the bell, revealing a little more of his chest. “I could always take it off though so you can decide for sure.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “Okay.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Okay?”

She shrugged. “Take off the suit. Then I can decide if it’s you that makes the suit hot or if the suit is hot on its own.”

“I...I can’t just take off my suit.”

Ladybug blinked innocently. “Why not?”

“Because I...reasons, Bug,” he floundered. “Secret identity!”

“I’m not telling you to get rid of the mask,” she pressed on, trying to hide her smile. “You’re the one claiming I find you attractive and not just the suit. I’m simply asking you to prove it.”

He frowned. “You’re teasing me.”

“I am,” she confirmed with a grin.

“That wasn’t very nice. For a minute I actually thought...”

“Oh, I wasn’t teasing about the suit,” Ladybug clarified. “I do actually find it really hot.” Chat Noir’s jaw went slack as he tried to think of a proper response. Ladybug pressed a playful finger to his nose. “You should probably head home, Kitty. I’d hate to see you melt out here. Who would I ogle then?” She winked at him before slinging out her yo-yo and swinging away.

Chat Noir gaped for a moment later, watching her disappear. “What just happened?” he croaked.


	55. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re not broken. Your mind is just built differently.” for ladrien?

“You’re not broken. Your mind is just built differently,” Ladybug said gently. “Personally, I think you’re amazing.”

“Obviously something’s wrong with me.” Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “How do they keep using me? Why don’t they...it’s not that I want you to fall under akuma possession, but why is it always me?”

“Because you protect me.”

Adrien looked up. “What?”

“My sweet kitty, almost every time you’ve been affected it’s because you were taking a hit for me.”

He shook his head. “Yeah, but not every time. Maybe I’m just weak.”

“What’s this really about?”

Adrien pursed his lips. “I told you. The akuma--”

“Chat.”

He sighed and slipped his phone out of his pocket, scrolling until he found what he was looking for, and handed it over to Ladybug. The further she got in the article, the angrier her face became. “You know this isn’t true,” she growled. “You’re not a sidekick.”

“I kind of am.”

Ladybug tossed the phone to the couch. “Adrien Agreste, this is crap and you know it.” She stood and began to pace. “I’m going to kill Alya for posting that.”

Adrien winced. “It’s not like she wrote it.”

“She may as well have!” She threw her hands up in the air. “We are Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat Noir and Ladybug. A team! How many freaking times do I have to say it?”

“To be fair, people say Batman and Robin and Robin is obviously the sidekick.”

She spun on him, eyes narrowed. “Tell me you’re not a sidekick.”

“Bug--”

“No. Say it, Adrien.”

“Fine, I’m not a sidekick.”

“Once more, with feeling.”

“My Lady, just stop, okay? You’re not going to change the way I feel.”

Ladybug sat back down beside him. “Have I ever done anything to make you feel that way?”

His face softened. “Of course not.”

“You know you mean the world to me, right? You’re the most important person in my life.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?” he asked softly, looking around his room. “You know who I am, but you still keep me in the dark.”

“Would that make you feel better?”

He straightened. “Yeah, yeah, I think it would.”

Ladybug bit her lip and then nodded. “Okay, then. Tikki, spots off.”


	56. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Communication

“What do you think, Chat?”

“Maybe Scaredy Chat or Bug Out?” Chat Noir replied, peeking around the corner. “Honestly, I’m not sure whether we should try to take him down here or get him somewhere less populated.”

“I don’t know how easy it will be to move him without causing further damage,” Ladybug frowned, eyeing the akumatized man angrily tearing chunks of concrete out of the pavilion. “There aren’t any civilians around, so let’s try Scaredy Chat first and if that fails, we’ll try Bug Out.” She tilted her head. “Think you can do it?”

“I’ve been practicing in the mirror,” he winked. 

She chuckled. “I’ll keep watch from the roof.”

“I won’t let you down, my Lady.” Chat Noir straightened and strode out from behind the wall. “Hey, Creep! I’ve about had it with this.” He lifted his right hand and called up Cataclysm. “It ends now.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” the akumattized man laughed. “You aren’t going to hurt me. Ladybug wouldn’t allow it.”

Chat Noir made a show of looking around and shrugged. “Doesn’t look like she’s here right now, and what Ladybug doesn’t know won’t bother her.” He slowed his pace to a stalk, eyes narrowing. “We have an arrangement, my Lady and I. She lets me take care of certain...we’ll call them needs I have on monsters like you, and she turns a blind eye and lets the rest of the world keep seeing me as a hero.”

The man faltered, taking a step back.

Chat Noir continued forward, flexing his bubbling hand. “It’s always so interesting to see how Cataclysm works with an akuma. Sometimes it’s pretty quick, but sometimes it’s very, very slow.” He bared his teeth. “I’m in a particular mood today so here’s hoping for slow.”

The man stepped backwards again and tripped, throwing his hands up. “Please don’t Cataclysm me!” he begged. “My tie! Take my tie, just don’t hurt me!” The outline of a purple butterfly flared angrily over his face but the man shook his head with a sob.

Ladybug swung in and landed between Chat Noir and the man. Chat Noir’s expression immediately changed, mouth stretching into a grin and eyes twinkling with amusement. Ladybug took Chat Noir’s right hand by the wrist with one hand and the man’s tie with the other, touching the tip of one darkly glowing claw to the fabric. The tie turned to ash and the akuma fluttered up, only to be caught in Ladybug’s yo-yo.

Ladybug turned to her partner after releasing the butterfly and reached up to scratch under his chin. “That’s my good, scary kitty.”

He beamed at her and winked.


	57. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "I'm right here,okay? You're all right" with marichat?

“I’m right here, okay? You’re all right,” Marinette soothed, stroking Chat Noir’s back as he tightened his hold on her.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” he muttered into her hair.

“I’m all right too,” she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He kissed the top of her head gently. “I saw the smoke and then your dad and mom stumbling out and...and...”

Marinette pulled back, putting a hand on his cheek. “I’m fine. My chest is a little tight from smoke inhalation but the EMTs said that’s normal.” She glanced back at the emergency personnel and gawkers gathered around the blackened bakery. “I’m more worried about my parents.”

Chat Noir studied her face as if he didn’t believe her, looking for damage that wasn’t there.

“I promise I’m okay,” she assured him when she noticed his expression. “We may have to relocate for a bit while everything is figured out, but we’ll be all right.”

“Are they going to fix the bakery?”

“I doubt they’ve even thought about it yet.” Marinette tried to take a step back but Chat Noir kept his arms around her waist. “Chat...”

“Please. Just a few more minutes.” He swallowed hard. “If I had lost you--”

“I’m fine.”

He shook his head. “You don’t understand, Mari. I was across the street in the park when I saw the smoke. I didn’t even think. I was transforming as I ran. All I knew was I had to get to you.”

Marinette looked around nervously. She saw a few people with their cell phones pointed in the pair’s direction. “That was so dangerous, Kitty.”

“I don’t care.”

“Chat--”

He buried his face in her hair and Marinette winced. It couldn’t smell good after her run through the smoke-filled bakery. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, my Lady. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Marinette inhaled sharply but Chat Noir didn’t release his hold on her. “You’re everything to me.”

“How long have you known?” she asked softly. 

“Months,” he sighed, finally pulling back. “I was waiting until you were ready to tell me. I’m sorry. I should’ve said--”

Marinette cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Thank you.”

He blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“For always saving me,” she replied, kissing his cheek gently. “Even if it’s from myself.”


	58. Adrien and Nathalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Adrien & Nathalie: "Your schedule for the evening: fencing at 5, dinner at 6, Chinese at 7, patrol with Ladybug at 8."

Adrien stuffed his change of clothes in the duffel bag. “Do I still have Chinese tonight or were you able to get it moved?”

Nathalie shook her head. “Sorry, sir. Your tutor is going on vacation so today was the only day this week that would work.”

“That’s fine then,” he sighed. “What’s the rest of the night look like?”

“Your schedule for the evening is fencing at 5, dinner will be served at 6, your tutor will be here at 7, and then you can begin patrol with Ladybug at 8 if you’d like,” Nathalie recited, glancing at her tablet.

Adrien sputtered, eyes going wide. “W-what?!”

“Which part? Dinner might be tight but tonight’s menu is salad with grilled chicken so it should be a relatively quick meal, and you’ll do Chinese here so you won’t be going out again until you meet for patrol with Ladybug.”

“Stop saying that!”

“What, sir?” Nathalie asked, eyeing him over the frame of her glasses.

“The Ladybug--” he lowered his voice, looking around the empty room, “the Ladybug stuff.”

“I thought it would be easier if I put it on your schedule so you could plan accordingly.”

“How do you even know?!”

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow. “Adrien, surely you don’t think you’re that stealthy.”

He frowned. “I kind of did.”

“Hmmm.”

“You’re not going to tell my father, are you?”

“I see no reason why I should at the moment. You’re fulfilling all of your commitments.” She set her tablet on the table. “I would ask one thing in return though.”

“Okay,” he said uncertainly.

“Please be careful.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

“Now, hurry up. If you’re late for fencing, you’re whole night will run behind, and I very much doubt Ladybug appreciates tardiness.”


	59. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Keep your eyes on me." with Ladynoir

“Keep your eyes on me, my Lady,” Chat Noir instructed, voice gentle.

“I’m going to fall,” Ladybug whimpered.

“You’re not going to fall, I promise.” Ladybug’s eyes drifted towards the ground and Chat Noir clapped his hands loudly. Her attention shot back to him. “Eyes on me, Bug, remember? Now take a step forward.”

“I can’t, Chat, I can’t.” She hugged herself and began to cry softly.

Chat Noir swore under his breath, cursing Fear Monger for targeting his partner right off the bat. As far as strategies went, it hadn’t been a bad one. Ladybug was incapacitated by her fear of seemingly everything but him and Chat Noir was unwilling to leave her alone until he could get her somewhere safe. Heaven knew what the akuma was getting into at the moment but Chat couldn’t think of that right now. 

He stalked along the steel beam and wrapped his arms around Ladybug. She cried out, shying away, but he got a tight hold on her and began back across the beam. She turned into his chest, sobbing, fingers grappling to get a tight grip on him. “Shhh, I’ve got you, my Lady,” he soothed. “I’m going to take you somewhere safe, okay?”

“I’m so scared, Chat,” she whispered. “Why am I so scared? I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest.”

“It’ll be over soon. I’m going to take care of everything.” He flew across rooftops until he got closer to his destination. “I’m going to need to leave you--”

“Please don’t,” she begged. “Please!”

Chat Noir took the last leap to land on the ledge outside his window and slipped inside. “I need you to stay here. You’ll be safe, I promise. I...Adrien would never let anything happen to you.”

Ladybug looked around the room, still clinging to her partner. “Adrien?”

“I promise you’ll be safe here, my Lady, but I need to go help the people of Paris. Can you stay here for me?”

She tightened her hold. “I don’t...I don’t know.”

“Here.” He gently disentangled himself from her but kept her hand in his. He led her across the room to the bed. “You can sit right here and hold on to this until I come back.” He picked up a big ladybug-shaped pillow and handed it to her.

She smiled for the first time in the last hour and gingerly took the pillow.

“Just squeeze it tight and I’ll be back before you know it.”


	60. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Spider-man Kiss

“Come on, please!”

“Chat, no.”

“I promise not to look any more into it than a social experiment two teenagers with superpowers would obviously need to try to mimic what they have seen in the movies to test the validity of it,” Chat Noir explained.

“You can make it sound as scholarly as you want, I’m still not going to hang upside down to kiss you,” Ladybug replied, crossing her arms.

“I think we both know I would be Spider-Man in this situation.”

“What?! I have to be Mary Jane just because I’m the girl?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Of course not, but think about it. I’m quippy like Spidey, I’m adorably endearing, and, well...I want to be the one who hangs upside down.”

“Counterpoint, I wear red and actually do the whole swinging thing.”

“My Lady, I had no idea you wanted to kiss me so badly,” he grinned, leaning in. 

Ladybug put a finger to his nose, pushing him back. “See, this is why we can’t kiss to-- what was it?-- test the validity of that scene.”

“Ladybug, pleasssssse. I promise not to tease you for a month if we do this.”

She studied his face, eyes narrowed. “No puns either.”

“Well, that’s just cruel.”

“Those are my terms, Chaton.”

“Do I get to be the one who hangs upside down?” he asked hopefully.

Ladybug pursed her lips. “I suppose I can allow that.”

Chat Noir grinned gleefully as Ladybug swung her yo-yo over the top of a lamppost and wrapped it around his feet. She levered him until he was high enough to tilt her head to look at him. “Is this everything you hoped for?”

“All the blood is rushing to my brain and I’m starting to feel dizzy.” He blinked dazedly. “But still awesome.”

Ladybug swallowed and stepped closer, placing one hand on his cheek. Her eyes slid shut as she pressed her lips to his. Chat Noir made a happy humming sound and Ladybug moved her mouth against his more firmly, running her tongue across the seam of his lips. He parted them and their tongues tangled together. Ladybug’s other hand came up to burrow into his hair as the kiss intensified.

“I’m going to get so many new followers,” Alya whispered gleefully from the alley, snapping photo after photo. “Nino, take pictures too! We need to get as many as possible.”

Nino chuckled. “Good to know this move actually works. Thank you for your research, Chat.”


	61. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Accident
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 60.

“It was an accident!”

“It was not an accident,” Ladybug fumed, stomping her foot. “I know Alya as a civilian, Chat. She told me you were the one who gave her the heads up about the kiss. She said you asked for the pictures!”

Chat Noir flushed. “Well, that part might be true...but I didn’t tell her to put them on the Ladyblog!”

“It’s, like, her favorite thing in the world; of course she was going to upload the pictures!”

“You’re really mad about this?”

Ladybug shot her partner an exasperated look. “Yes, I’m mad. I feel like you betrayed my trust.”

Chat Noir shrunk in on himself. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Why even do this? I mean, I get it, we had fun with the kiss, but why the pictures?”

“Was it really so wrong to want to hold on to a cool moment like that?”

“That’s not the issue.” Ladybug shook her head and sat down on the roof ledge. “Try to look at it from my side. I show up for patrol and you start pushing this Spider-Man kiss thing. I finally give in and we kiss and it was...” she trailed off, cheeks going pink. “And then to find out you had people watching us the whole time, taking pictures.”

“Not just any people,” he grumbled, taking a seat beside her. “Alya and Nino are good friends.”

“It was creepy.”

“Yeah, it probably was,” he sighed heavily. “I’m really sorry, my Lady.” 

“It almost makes me think I shouldn’t ever kiss you again.”

Chat Noir glanced at her sideways. “Were you thinking that maybe you would want to?”

Ladybug continued to look out over the city. “Did you say Alya and Nino are good friends?”

His shoulders slumped at his ignored question. “Yeah, we go to school together.” He furrowed his brow. “Wait, you said you know Alya as a civilian.”

“I don’t remember saying that.”

“Bug, do we go to school together too?”

“Chat.”

“No, really. We have to, right? How else do we know the same people? And you have to be at least a little friendly with Alya for her to tell you something like that. Actually, you’d probably have to be pretty close to her. She took the request very seriously when I talked to her about it; I doubt she would tell just anyone. If she told Nino, she definitely told Marinette...” his voice trailed off, eyes widening as he stared straight ahead.

Ladybug stood quickly. “I need to get home. Lots to do.”

Chat Noir stood with her, grabbing her wrist gently. “Ladybug, are you--”

She closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to his. Chat Noir stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance, arms lashing around her waist to pull her even closer. After a few moments, she pulled away, blinking up at him.

“What was that for?” he breathed.

“It was an accident,” she whispered before turning and taking off across the roof, lashing out her yo-yo, and disappearing into the night.


	62. Alya and Nino (Kim and Max)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Using you was cheaper than hiring a professional” djwifi

“Using you was cheaper than hiring a professional,” Kim grinned. “Just don’t tell Max, yeah? He thinks I went all out on this stuff. He wouldn’t like to know I got a discount; apparently it’s not the proper etiquette for this stuff? I don’t know. He’s been reading a bunch of wedding books lately.”

“I’m sure your future husband will be thrilled to know you went with a two-bit table turner like me,” Nino smiled back, sliding a stack of records into a crate by his mixing board. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe.”

“Thanks, man. Hey! We’ve got Alya doing the photography. Weren’t you guys a thing at one point?”

Nino felt his heart rate pick up. “Alya’s going to be here?”

“Yeah, she should be here soon actually,” Kim answered distractedly, looking down at his phone. “Ah man, the caterer is saying something about the fish not working now. Max is going to lose his shit. I’ve got to go take care of this.”

The groom walked away, talking into his phone with a scowl. Nino looked down at his equipment, trying to force himself to finish setting up for the wedding reception. Alya. He was going to see Alya. It had been years and...

“How is it possible you only got more handsome?”

Nino’s eyes shot up and he felt his throat go dry. “Alya.”

“Hi, Nino,” she smiled and he felt like they were teenagers again, sitting in the library pretending to study and sneaking kisses when no one was looking. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He forced a laugh, gesturing to the DJ stand. “Kim called in a favor.”

Alya held up her camera. “Same.”

“I, uh, I didn’t think you were in Paris anymore.”

“I wasn’t. Just moved back maybe a month or so ago. I’ve been living on Marinette’s couch.”

Nino raised his brows. He would be having words with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she arrived later. “That must be interesting.”

“Yeah, hearing her and Adrien go at it constantly is just loads of fun,” she drawled and then shrugged. “I’ve got a contract on a place. It should be ready for me to move in by the end of the month.”

“Paris is happy to have you back then.”

“I’m happy to be back. I missed...Paris.” She glanced to the side. “Looks like Kim wants me,” she said apologetically. “I’m sure we’ll both be pretty busy tonight, but maybe we can catch up soon. Grab a coffee or something?”

“I could take you out to dinner,” he offered hopefully.

Alya smiled then. “You know where to find me, Lahiffe.” She shot him a wink and walked away.


	63. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July Prompt: Animal Impulses
> 
> Continued from Chapter 41

Ladybug yanked her hands away and stumbled back from Chat Noir. He blinked in surprise, eyes going from lazy and content to alert and wary within seconds. He scanned the rooftop for danger but saw no visible threats. “My Lady?”

Ladybug swallowed loudly and took another careful step back. “It’s getting kind of late. I should probably be off.”

“Was it the purring?” Chat Noir winced. “I know, it’s really weird. Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“I promise it isn’t the purring,” she assured him but her voice held a nervous tone. “I just, uh, I remembered something I need to do.”

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

She took another step back. “Of course I did.”

He rolled his shoulders back and stalked forward, his partner matching his movements as she backed away. “Stop moving.”

“Then stop trying to get closer,” she demanded.

Chat Noir paused, pursing his lips. His tail swung from side to side behind him. Ladybug’s eyes flicked from his tail to his face. “It was the thing about mint, wasn’t it?”

“What?!” She cleared her throat. “I mean, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bugaboo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He nodded and took a step to the side. She watched him move further to the side again and released a sigh. Good, he was giving up easy. There was the slightest scuff of his boots against the rooftop and then he was pouncing, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. 

Ladybug beat on his chest. “Put me down, Chat! I mean it!” 

Chat Noir rubbed his chin along the top of her head with a chuckle. She pushed against him and he moved his face down to hers, brushing their cheeks together.

“What are you doing?!”

“Nothing,” he sighed, setting her feet on the ground. 

Ladybug stepped away from him with a huff and crossed her arms.

“Well, my Lady, I suppose I should call it a night as well. I have a stop to make before I head home and don’t want to get there too late.”

She frowned at his sudden change of mood. “Okay, well, have a good night, Chaton.”

“Oh, I will,” he said, readying his baton. “I’m going to go visit Marinette.” With a wink and a whoop of joy, he jumped off the roof.

Ladybug stared after him, heart racing.


	64. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Confidante

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Chat Noir glanced up at his partner, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “That obvious, huh?”

Ladybug dropped down beside him, crossing her legs. She leaned over and nudged his shoulder with her own. “It’s only because I happen to know you very well.”

“Sometimes I think you’re the only one who does.”

She frowned slightly. “What’s going on?”

“It might give some things away about me if I tell you.”

“That’s okay.”

His eyebrows rose behind his mask. “Yeah?”

She nodded.

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “Okay. So...my mom has been gone for a couple of years now.”

“I’m so sorry, Chat. I had no idea. Is it getting close to the anniversary or something?”

He shook his head. “It’s not...she didn’t die.”

“Oh.”

“She was just...she’s just gone.” His shoulders slumped.

“Like she left your family?”

“That’s the thing, Bug. I don’t think she did leave...at least not voluntarily.”

Ladybug straightened up. “What do you mean? Like she was kidnapped?”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “Not so much that, maybe. I think she was...hmmm, coerced to leave? It just doesn’t add up. My father’s story and the police report and the letter...”

“Letter?”

“She left me a letter. It doesn’t actually say much...mostly about how she loves me and she hopes for the best for me and, I don’t know, mom stuff.”

Ladybug nodded in understanding.

“And I guess you could look at it as a good-bye letter, but...it just doesn’t feel like that. It felt like a ‘just in case’ letter. Does that make sense?”

“What does your dad say about it?”

“He doesn’t,” Chat Noir grimaced. “We don’t talk about her at all. It’s like he’s tried to erase the fact that she even existed except for a few huge pictures he keeps hanging up.”

Realization dawned in Ladybug’s eyes. “You want to look for her.”

“I have been. I haven’t had a whole lot of luck, but I’ve uncovered a couple of new pieces of information so I can’t give up.”

“Then I’ll help you.”

Chat Noir’s face softened. “You will?”

“You’re my best friend. Of course I will.”


	65. Alya and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Alyanette & 'I want to be more than just friends with you'?

“I want to be more than just friends with you.”

Alya looked down at their joined hands and raised an eyebrow. “Um, sweets, I’m pretty sure we are more than just friends.”

Marinette huffed. “I know you’re my girlfriend. I’m saying I want to be more than that.”

“You want to be my wife?”

“Well, yeah, but that still doesn’t seem like enough either.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip.

“I’m pretty sure that’s like the top tier in relationships.”

“Do you really not get what I’m trying to say?”

“Do you know what you’re trying to say?”

Marinette stuck out her tongue and Alya leaned in and touched her tongue to Marinette’s making the other girl giggle. “I think I get it, but you’re forgetting one tiny little detail, M.”

“And what’s that?”

“We’re already soulmates,” she smiled, kissing her girlfriend gently. “And that’s about as special as it can get.”


	66. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July Prompt: Tension
> 
> Continued from Chapter 63. Goes more Marichat but since they are literally the same two people, we're going to let it slide. ;)

Marinette decided that luck must be on her side as she slipped through the skylight of her room, eyes quickly scanning for any sign of Chat Noir. Maybe he had changed his mind about coming to visit her after all. The whole night had gone decidedly weird rather quickly.

“I don’t get what just happened, Tikki.”

The kwami frowned. “You said he purred for you?”

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled, sitting down on the chaise. “That part was actually kind of nice, but then he said I smelled like mint and started rubbing himself all over me.”

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘oh’?”

“Well, it’s possible he was scent-marking you.”

Marinette grimaced. “Like when dogs pee on stuff?!”

Tikki laughed. “Not quite.” Both eyes shot up to the ceiling at the sound of thudding boots. Tikki zipped into her usual hiding place behind Marinette’s monitor.

Chat Noir tapped on the skylight and Marinette waved him in. “I wasn’t sure if you would still be up, Princess,” he said cautiously, climbing down the ladder.

“I’ll probably be going to bed soon. Is everything okay?” Marinette tried her best to sound nonchalant even as her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest with every step closer he took.

“Just wanted to see you for a few minutes.” He sat down at the end of the chaise as he had dozens of times before but Marinette pulled her feet away from him quickly as if she was scared for them to touch. Chat Noir frowned.

“I’m actually pretty tired, Chat. Maybe we can do this another time?”

“Would it really be so bad if I knew?” he asked quietly.

Marinette deflated. “If you’re asking that, you already do.”

“I could smell myself on you before I even came through the skylight.” He looked up at her then, green kitty eyes glowing in the dim light of her room. “If it makes any difference, I couldn’t be happier it’s you.”

She gave him a small smile, sitting up a bit. “Really?”

“Silly Bug,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course.” He offered her a glove and she scooted forward, putting her hand in his. He faced her palm up in one of his hands while he lightly ran a clawed fingertip along the skin. “Does it bother you that I know?”

“Not really,” she sighed, watching his motions. “It’s kind of a relief, I think.”

“It’s dangerous,” Tikki interjected, appearing at the edge of the desk. “I hope you take this responsibility very seriously, Chat Noir.”

He looked at the kwami. “You know I'd protect her with my life.”

Marinette frowned. “Don’t say things like that.”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I mean it.” He glanced at Tikki again. “Can I see?”

“See?”

He gave Marinette an excited look. “Can I see you transform?”

She smiled shyly. “I guess if you really want to.”

“I definitely do.”

“Keep your eyes on me then, Kitty. Tikki, spots on.”


	67. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you please do "Asking you to come here was a mistake." with Adrinette?

“Asking you to come here was a mistake,” Marinette grumbled as Sabine produced a photo album of ‘Marinette: The Early Years’.

Adrien grinned and took the offered book, opening to the first page. “Aww, look at your cute chubby cheeks.”

“Marinette was a surprisingly chunky baby,” Sabine commented, flipping to the next page and pointing to a photo. “She was such a heavy newborn, Tom had to carry her for weeks while I was still healing from delivery.”

“Mooooom,” Marinette whined.

“Oh, honey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You simply took after your father’s side of the family.” Sabine turned the page again. “Oh! And look, here she is dressed up as a black cat for Halloween. She wore that costume constantly for months. We couldn’t even go to the store without her in her kitty costume.”

Marinette groaned again and Adrien’s cheeks turned pink. “That’s pawsitively adorable,” he said, earning an odd look from his friend. 

Sabine smiled and handed the book fully to Adrien. “Well, I’ll let you two keep looking. I need to go back downstairs and check on the bakery.”

“Thanks, Maman.”

Adrien flipped through a few more pages, a soft smile on his face. 

“You really don’t need to keep looking at that,” Marinette said, reaching for it. “I have no idea why she thought you needed to see this. It’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute,” he grinned, pulling the book out of her reach. “Tiny Marinette in a Chat Noir costume? It doesn’t get much better.”

“It wasn’t a Chat Noir costume! He wasn’t even around then. It was just a generic black cat costume.”

“Oh, he was around,” Adrien said knowingly. 

“Is that something you just know for a fact?” Marinette teased, grabbing for the book again.

“I do actually.” Adrien stood up and held the book over his head.

“Uh-huh.” Marinette stood with him and did a little jump to try to reach the photo album. She lost her footing and fell into his chest. 

Adrien dropped the album to the couch and wrapped his arms around her quickly, steadying her. “Careful, Princess.”

Marinette looked up at him with big eyes and reddening cheeks and Adrien made a choking sound as his own eyes widened.

“Did you just call me Princess?”

He stepped away quickly. “Nope, sure didn’t. You misheard.”

Marinette swallowed. “Sure, sure, I just misheard,” she nodded.

“Right.”

“Yep.”


	68. Marinette and Nathalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Have I had it wrong this whole time?” Ladybug & Nathalie

“Have I had it wrong this whole time?” Nathalie murmured, twisting her skirt around.

“I’m sure it just happened when you stood up. I have a pencil skirt like that and it is always getting twisted,” Ladybug said sympathetically. “I doubt it’s been like that long.”

Nathalie readjusted the skirt and straightened her blazer. “I appreciate you saying something. It would have been rather embarrassing to do the press conference in that manner.”

“Happy to help,” she smiled.

“You are rather helpful,” Nathalie commented, eyeing the superhero. “Perhaps you could convince Adrien to stop consuming so much Camembert. It can’t be healthy, although he doesn’t seem to show any signs of overeating. He must gorge himself on the stuff though with how much we go through.”

Ladybug frowned. “That’s the smell I couldn’t place...why Camembert?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Nathalie said dryly. “Maybe he has a secret cat he’s hidden in his room that lives on Camembert.” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened behind her mask and she cleared her throat. “Wouldn’t that be something.”

“Wouldn’t it indeed,” Nathalie replied with an amused smile.


	69. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do LadyNoir/Adrinette for "I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am." with one of them being injured please?

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug cried. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” She cradled Chat Noir’s head in her lap. “Please wake up, Chat. Please.” 

One of her tears splattered against the blood on his cheek but he didn’t stir. Ladybug put her hand over her mouth with a choked sob. She looked around the dimly-lit room. White butterflies softly flapped their wings all around them. She had to figure out a way to get them out of here. Hawk Moth could be back at any moment and if he put her out of commission the way he had Chat Noir, they would lose all hope.

Green light flashed up Chat Noir’s body and Plagg dropped limply to the ground.

“Adrien,” she whispered, eyes wide as she saw her partner unmasked for the first time.

“He’s not dead,” Plagg said weakly. “I could at least do that much.”

“What can I do?”

“I need to talk to Tikki. This isn’t some normal akuma thing that will be fixed with a couple of magical ladybugs. You have to drop your transformation, Princess.”

Ladybug nodded, clenching her jaw. Her transformation fell and Tikki immediately went to Plagg, the kwamis bowing their heads together in conversation. Marinette mussed Adrien’s hair until it looked more lil Chat Noir’s. “I should have realized,” she said softly, brushing it back into place. “You both have a ridiculous love of puns. We wasted a lot of time, didn’t we, minou?”

Adrien stayed still in her arms. She blinked back the fresh tears that stung her eyes. “What are we going to do?”

Tikki flitted back up to her. “We can heal Adrien but it will put me out of commission, and you won’t be able to transform again until I have time to rest and refuel.”

“Okay,” Marinette nodded. “Let’s do that.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said softly, “Hawk Moth could be back at any moment. Even if I heal Adrien, it doesn’t mean he’ll be strong enough to transform and defeat Hawk Moth on his own.”

“What are you saying?”

Plagg joined them, head hanging. “We’re saying that Tikki can’t heal Adrien right now. We’ll just have to hope he can hang on until we can get out of this.”

“No!” Marinette’s hands balled into fists against Adrien’s chest. “No, heal him now, Tikki. Do it!”

“I can’t, Marinette. I’m so sorry--”

“He’s not dying! He’s not! Heal him!”

“Please try to understand,” Plagg began.

“No,” Marinette murmured, bending her face to Adrien’s head. “Please, no.”

Three sets of eyes flew to the door at the far end of the room as it creaked open.


	70. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Midnight Hour

“We can call it a night. You look exhausted.”

Ladybug sank down on the metal beam of the Eiffel Tower and swayed a bit. “I’m okay. I just need a minute to rest.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Maybe it would be safer to rest on the observation deck.” When she didn’t reply, he bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up. “Come on, my Lady, this way.” He held her tight and climbed his way down to the deck.

“Thank you,” she murmured, head falling to his shoulder once he had them on the deck floor.

Chat Noir tried to get comfortable without jostling her too much. He opened his mouth to speak when Ladybug snored softly. He smiled fondly and took her limp hand in his. “It’s a pretty night,” he said quietly. “This is actually my favorite time. I don’t know if you knew that.”

He glanced out at the city. “I never used to be a fan of the night. Things have happened...well, the night hasn’t always been a pleasant time for me. But now...” Chat Noir looked down at their joined hands. “We see each other during the day when there are attacks, and don’t get me wrong, that’s really nice, but at night...the night is just for us, isn’t it, Bug? We say we’re patrolling but how often do we actually have to do anything?” His eyes grew soft as he glanced at her slack face. “This is our time just to be together, to be partners, to be...”

He sighed and rested his head against hers. “It means something to you too, doesn’t it? You were dead on your feet, but here you are, meeting me just like you promised. It might not mean exactly the same thing, but I’ll take it.”

Chat Noir stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. “I’ve tried to convince myself I was reading into things, you know. A few times actually. I fell for you so hard so fast...I wanted to believe it was all part of meeting you when I got this freedom of becoming Chat Noir. That’s not it though.” He swallowed, throat suddenly a little dry. “I’m in love with you, my Lady,” he whispered. “You’re all I think about. I’ll be in class trying to concentrate on the lesson or at work moving into the next position and suddenly all my attention is on wondering where you are and if you’re having a nice day.”

He moved his other hand to cover their joined ones. “I know you aren’t ready to hear any of this, but I needed to get it out. Hopefully I can keep it bottled up again until the next time you fall asleep on me.” He chuckled then and it had a slightly bitter edge to it. “Someday I’ll be brave enough to tell you, but for tonight, I just want to enjoy this time we have together.”

Ladybug stayed as still as she could, eyes still closed and hand still limp in his, but she couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across her lips.


	71. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Howdy Geek, I'm Rayfe on Archive of our own and now that I'm home and at my PC I want to put in my ChloxNath drabble request. I'd like for Chloe to see the movie Titanic for the first time and then surprise her boyfriend by wanting him to draw her "like one of your French girls. Maybe at some point Nath deadpans that they're both french. Thank you!

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this,” Nathaniel grinned, selecting the icon for _Titanic_ on the large screen. The streaming service pinwheel began to spin as it loaded.

“It’s not that ridiculous. I don’t usually have time for movies,” Chloe sniffed.

“Oh yes, I forgot how incredibly busy it is being a rich brat.”

“Watch it, Red. I’m your rich brat.”

He chuckled. “That you are. Okay, let’s do this.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help glancing over at Chloe every time a part he enjoyed came up but she kept the same mildly interested expression on her face the whole time. He slumped beside her, frowning.

“Ooo, now that could be fun,” she finally said, watching the screen.

Nathaniel shook himself to attention. “What?”

Chloe dramatically draped herself back over the arm of the couch. “Draw me like one of your French girls, Kurtzberg.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s really the only thing you’ve gotten out of this movie?”

“Oh, please. I see the whole parallel with the rich girl and the poor artist, but we’re much more fun than that Jack and Rose,” she huffed. “I am, however, very interested in this whole drawing thing.” She wiggled her hips, still draped across the crouch. “Come on then, get to sketching. I want to be one of your French girls.”

“You know you don’t have to keep specifying French, right? We’re both French.”

“Red.”

“And just how many girls have I been drawing that you’re only one of them?” He tapped his chin. “I feel that if we’re really going to do this right, I should probably go out and find some other girls to--”

Nathaniel’s words were cut off as a throw pillow hit his face. “That’s the last time I try to seduce you,” Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms.


	72. Marinette, Tikki, and Mr. Kubdel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “None of this would have happened if you had gotten a better translation!” Tikki & Mr. Kubdel

“None of this would have happened if you had gotten a better translation!” Tikki stomped her foot against the carpeted floor and gestured to her five-foot-plus form. “This is absolutely unacceptable!”

Mr. Kubdel blanched and looked back down at his books. “It should’ve worked.”

“Well, it didn’t!” Marinette huffed, fluttering around Tikki’s head in her new kwami-size body. “It very obviously didn’t!”

“I only wanted to help Ladybug,” Mr. Kubdel muttered, flipping through pages of ancient script. “I should’ve known to keep to myself. Nothing good could ever come from mixing with superheroes.”

“You know we can hear you, right?” Tikki asked dryly.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I don’t, uh, I don’t exactly know how to fix this.”

“What?!” Marinette squeaked.

“Everyone calm down. I’m sure we can talk to Master Fu and he can figure something out,” Tikki sighed.

“Yes, well, that’s all very well and good, but how exactly do you plan on getting across town?”

“He can just come here,” Marinette replied.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Mr. Kubdel said. “What’s his phone number? I’ll give him a call.”

Tikki and Marinette exchanged frustrated glances.

“Oh.”


	73. Marinette, Chat Noir, and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hi :D Could you please do "You’re not listening to anything, your headphones are unplugged!” for Marichat? (and maybe if you could also add in somewhere “Don’t. Just don’t, you’re embarrassing me.“ would be great! :D

“You’re not listening to anything!” Chat Noir exclaimed, pointing a clawed finger in accusation. “Your headphones are unplugged!”

“I can’t hear you,” Marinette mouthed before turning her attention back to her computer.

“It doesn’t make sense for you not to make noise if you’re the one who can’t hear me,” he grumbled. “You’re just being ridiculous.”

“She’s very upset with you, Chat,” Tikki said primly from her perch on top of the monitor.

“I know she is! I’ve been trying to apologize.”

“You purposefully sought out her identity. It was a betrayal of trust,” Tikki continued.

“I really am sorry.”

“Are you though?” Marinette turned in her desk chair, pulling the headphones down. “You followed me home, Chat.”

He hung his head. “I was worried about you. You weren’t acting like yourself.”

“I was having a really bad day.”

“I realize that now. I was just afraid...”

Marinette frowned. “Afraid of what?”

Chat Noir looked up at her then. “You were upset and vulnerable and we don’t know for sure that we can’t be akumatized.”

Her face softened. “You were worried about me.”

“Of course I was.” He scooted his chair closer. “If it ever comes down between protecting you or having you mad at me, I’m going to choose protecting you every single time, my Lady.”

She turned her head away. “Stop giving me the pitiful cat eyes. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Yes, my silly kitty. You’re always looking out for me, aren’t you? You’re kind of like my knight in shining armor.”

He flushed. “Don’t...just don’t, you’re embarrassing me. You mean the world to me, Marinette. I’m not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it.”

“I know.”

“So...uh, do you want to know who I am?”

“I...yes,” Marinette blushed. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is! This is going to be great because we’ve actually known each other this whole time!”

Marinette’s brows knitted together. “We have?”

“Plagg, claws in!” Chat Noir whooped joyously. 

“Adrien?!”

He flashed her a shining smile. “Mind if I still call you Princess?”


	74. Tikki and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "this is the last chance we're ever going to get" with tikki and plagg. Please and thank you ^_^

“This is the last chance we’re ever going to get,” Plagg muttered, looking down on Adrien and Marinette studying at the library table.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“I am not, Tik! These two are denser than a pair of bowling balls. How is it not completely obvious to them?”

Tikki sighed. “They’re young. Do you really think it would be for the best if they knew? They work so well together right now.”

“You don’t have to hear Adrien pining away after her all the time. It’s obnoxious.”

“Believe me, I get my share of ridiculous pining. ‘Oh, Adrien, you’re so wonderful! Will you ever be mine, love of my life?’” she mimicked. “It is a little frustrating.”

“So you agree! We should tell them to reveal themselves,” Plagg said happily.

“No.”

“No?” he whined.

“Plagg, you know we told them to keep it secret for a reason. What happens if Chat is possessed again and reveals Ladybug’s identity? That would put her parents and friends at risk.”

“Yeah, but...look, Adrien doesn’t have a whole lot going on for him, okay? I mean, don’t get me wrong, the kid is living in the lap of luxury, but he’s lonely. Some days it’s all he can do to wait until it’s time to patrol. Ladybug is his life.”

“That’s a bit troubling.”

“It is what it is,” Plagg shrugged. “He’s a smart kid, but when it comes to that girl right there, he’s out of his depth.”

“Except he’s doing just fine with that girl right there because he doesn’t realize who she is,” Tikki argued. “This is what I mean about messing things up.”

“It could make them an even stronger team.”

Tikki watched Adrien glance over at Marinette and smile fondly as her nose scrunched up in concentration. She blinked up at him and Adrien’s cheeks flushed. “Actually, Plagg, I think you might be on to something,” Tikki smiled.


	75. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Eiffel Tower
> 
> Continued from Chapter 70

Takes place a week after this drabble.

“Do you have some time to talk?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir tensed at the tone of her voice. “Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Let’s go get comfortable on the observation deck. I don’t feel like trying to balance on a beam right now.” With that, she let her self drop down the framework of the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir quick on her heels.

He paused when he saw her move to a duffel bag tucked by the wall. She unzipped it and pulled out a blanket. “Moving in, Bug?”

“I thought it would be nice to be a little warmer. It’s starting to get chilly out.” She pulled out two chair cushions and flopped them on the concrete. “So our butts won’t go numb,” she smiled.

“Aren’t you the girl scout tonight,” Chat Noir teased, the uneasiness he felt moments before still lingering on the outskirts of his mind. Ladybug patted the cushion beside her until he joined her. “What’s up, my Lady?”

She spread the blanket across both of their laps and took a deep breath. “I heard you last week.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brows. “You heard me? Heard me what...” His voice trailed off as realization dawned. He looked around the observation deck, pursing his lips. “You heard me last week.”

Ladybug nodded. “To be honest, I...well, I thought you might have a crush, but I didn’t realize--”

“Listen, we don’t need to do this,” Chat Noir interrupted. “I’m not pushing you for more. Sometimes...sometimes it feels like I’m going to explode if I don’t get certain things out. You were asleep-- well, I thought you were asleep-- and it seemed like a good opportunity.”

“So you didn’t mean it?” she asked quietly.

“I’m not sure what to say here.”

“The truth would be nice.”

He sighed, giving his attention to the ground. “Of course I meant it, my Lady.”

“You said that you’re, um, you said you’re in love...with me.”

“I did.”

“You don’t really know me though.”

Chat Noir looked at her then. “Just because I don’t know the name you go by when you aren’t covered in spots doesn’t mean I don’t know you.” 

“I think I might...”

“You might what?”

Ladybug shook her head, clenching her jaw.

“Come on, Bug, talk to me.”

“I’ve been trying to convince myself that this...that we couldn’t work because we don’t actually know each other, but that’s not true, is it?”

“You’ve thought about us?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’ve thought about us. You’re my best friend.” She looked at him sideways. “And don’t try to act like you don’t realize you’re hot. I know you do.”

He flushed. “Little ole me?”

Ladybug giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Holy cats, you’re adorable,” he sighed. “So what does this mean?”

“I don’t know. Can we actually have a relationship like this? It seems...”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

Chat Noir slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “Let’s take tomorrow to think about it. Maybe talk to our kwamis. We can make a decision tomorrow night on patrol.”

“We don’t have a patrol scheduled for tomorrow night.”

“Bug, I’m going to see you tomorrow night, one way or another.”

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. “Tomorrow night then.”


	76. Marinette and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’ll always be my best friend, but…” for Alyanette

“You’ll always be my best friend, but...” Alya trailed off with a frown.

“But what?”

“Marinette, are we ever going to talk about what happened the other night? You’ve been trying to avoid me most of the week.”

Marinette bit her lip. “We’re not just going to chalk that up to late-night silliness?”

“Was it just that?”

“I’m afraid you’ll be mad at me,” Marinette said quietly.

“About what?”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, so you know how I feel about Adrien.”

“I’m a little familiar, yeah,” Alya said dryly.

Marinette nodded. “Well, lately...lately I’ve been having those type of feelings about...”

“About?” she prodded.

“About you,” Marinette finished, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please don’t think I’m weird! We were laughing and it was late and you’re so pretty and we were close and...and the kiss just happened and we can absolutely forget about it and never talk about it--”

Marinette’s words were cut off by Alya’s lips pressing softly against hers. Her blue eyes shot open and went wide for a moment before sliding shut as the gentle kiss continued.

Alya pulled a little away after a few minutes. “Hi,” she smiled.

Marinette swallowed. “Hi.”

“Uh, so we may have some things to talk about.”

“You kissed me.”

“Well, it _was_ my turn,” Alya grinned. “Was that okay?”

Marinette blinked a few times. “It was really nice.”

“I thought so too. Want to go grab a coffee and talk?”

She smiled then, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “It’s a date.”


	77. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Stay a Little Longer
> 
> Part 1 is Chapter 70  
> Part 2 is Chapter 75

Ladybug paced the length of the observation deck. Too early. She had gotten here much too early. She glanced at the cushions, blanket, box of croissants, and thermos of hot cocoa. And too eager. She was way too eager. Maybe she should pack everything up and--

“Glad to see it wasn’t just me,” Chat Noir said, landing with a soft thump. He took her hand in his. “Good evening, my Lady.”

“Hi, Kitty,” she smiled shyly. “Want to get comfortable?”

“That seems like a good sign.”

Her cheeks flushed and they settled down against the wall. “I figured we might want to stay a little longer tonight. I’ve got croissants and cocoa.”

“Maybe after we talk,” he said gently. “Do you want to go first or should I?”

“Will you?”

He nodded. “You know how I feel about you, but just in case there is any confusion,” he took a deep breath and caught her eyes, “I love you.” Ladybug inhaled sharply but nodded for him to continue. “As far as I’m concerned, I’ll drop my transformation right now and show you who I am. I want you to be a part of every aspect of my life.”

“And Plagg is okay with that?”

“Plagg is...Plagg was bought to be okay with that.”

Ladybug tilted her head. “What’s that mean?”

“It means with enough Camembert, Plagg can pretty much be convinced of anything.”

She giggled. “Good to know.”

“And you?”

Her face went serious and Chat Noir braced himself. “To be honest, I didn’t realize I felt this way until the other night. There’s someone I’ve been so infatuated with that I couldn’t let myself see past him.”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “I see.”

Ladybug squeezed his hand. “Let me finish. I took all day to really think about how I feel, and I think I would’ve fallen for you from the beginning if I hadn’t let this other guy get in the way.”

“What’s that mean?” he asked quietly.

“It means I want to be with you. It should’ve always been you.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “So...so we’re going to do this?”

She bit her lip. “I’m really nervous but yeah, I talked it over with Tikki and if there’s anyone who I trust to know, it’s you.”

“Can I...I’d like to make a request before we do the whole reveal thing.”

“What is it?”

“I want to kiss you like this. Ladybug and Chat. Would that be okay?”

Ladybug felt her heartbeat speed up. “That would be perfect.”


	78. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You took advantage of me.” ChloNath ;)

“You took advantage of me,” Chloe huffed. 

“You’re being a little silly,” Nathaniel chided as he shifted through the large donation box.

Chloe crossed her arms. “You definitely took advantage of my good nature.”

He chuckled. “Now you’re just be ridiculous. You don’t have a good nature.”

“Rude.”

“Come on, Chlo. This drive is for a good cause and you weren’t using any of this stuff.”

“Why does some homeless person need one of my old gowns?” she grumbled.

“They don’t really, but this organization sells the items that can’t be put to immediate use and all of the proceeds go right back out into the streets.” Nathaniel finished with the box and moved to the next one. “They really help out a bunch of people.”

“This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

He paused but kept his attention on the box. “My family went through a rough patch when I was younger. Without this place...things would have been much worse than they were.” He looked up at her then. “I’m in a position to help out now, to give back, and that’s really important to me.”

Chloe flushed.

“What?” Nathaniel asked. 

“I just keep falling harder for you and it’s embarrassing. Come on, there’s still plenty of junk at my place I can bring over here.”


	79. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt created by Galahadwilder: 
> 
> 1\. Marinette drunk-dials Adrien to tell him she’s in love with him, but chickens out and accidentally tells him that she’s Ladybug instead. She doesn’t remember what she said the next morning, but Adrien sure does, and now he can’t get it out of his head - is Marinette really his lady, or was Drunkinette just fucking with him?
> 
> 2\. Adrien drunk-dials Marinette. Predictably, she freaks out, drops her phone, and lets it go to voicemail. He leaves a very long voicemail complaining about how torn he is between her and Ladybug and rhapsodizing about how much he loves her freckles and her hair and her nose and how inspiring she is. Ends the call by saying, “I love you, Princess.” In the morning, neither of them can quite meet the other’s eyes without blushing.

“Marrrrri, sleeeeeepy,” Alya whined, dropping down on the couch. “Night-night, Alya time”

Marinette upended the bottle of wine and frowned, sitting it down beside the other empty bottles. “You drank all the wine.”

“ _You_ drank all the wine,” Alya grumbled, pulling the throw down from the back of the couch. “I only drank, like, half of the wine.”

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet! I wanna...I wanna...I wanna tell Adrien I love him!” Marinette spun in a circle, tripping over her own feet and landing in a heap of giggles. 

“Shhhhhh.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue and struggled to her feet. She wobbled into her bedroom and shut the door. “Nice apartment, nice bed, nice phone,” she sighed. “Oh! Nice phone!” She squinted against the glare of the screen and found Adrien’s number. “It’s ringgggging,” she sang to herself.

“Hello?” a tired voice answered.

“Adrien?!”

“Yeah...Marinette? Is everything okay? It’s really late.”

“Adrien, I...I...” Marinette frowned and swallowed. No, no, no, she couldn’t tell him she loved him. Nope. She needed to come up with something else quick. “Stupid wine making me say stupid things. Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

“Mari?” He paused. “Are you drunk?”

Something. Anything. She needed to tell him anything except for a drunken confession of love after midnight. “Adrien, I...I’M LADYBUG! OKAY! BYE!” She hit the end button and giggled. “Nailed it,” she sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off into a wine-induced slumber.  
______________________________________

“Dude, you look awful,” Nino said in greeting.

“I didn’t sleep much,” Adrien muttered. “I don’t know that I’m going to be very good company today.”

“Everything okay?”

“Has Alya ever drunk dialed you?”

Nino laughed. “Loads of times. It usually gets...uh, well, let’s just say Drunk Alya has very interesting ideas on how we should spend our time.”

“Gross.”

“Jealous,” Nino smirked. “Who drunk dialed you?”

“Marinette. She said something that...it’s a little confusing, to be honest.”

“Did she finally tell you about the massive crush she’s had on you for years?”

“What?!”

“What?” Nino blinked back innocently. “You know what we should do? We should get drunk tonight and then you can drunk dial her and it will all be even.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best logic.”  
______________________________________

“DRUNKINETTE! I mean, Marinoodle! Right? Is that right? Drunkinoodle? You’re so cute. Did you know? You should know. Somebody should tell you. I’ll tell you! Cute little Buginette. Wait, no, Ladybug is...I love Ladybug. I love her freckles. Your freckles are so pretty. I want to count them.” Marinette swallowed hard, her cheeks flaming as she listened to Adrien’s voicemail from the night before. After seeing his number in her recent calls during her wine-fueled haze, she had freaked out when he was calling her the next night. It had taken most of the morning but she had psyched herself up to listen to his sweet and gentle rejection, but this...this was not what she was expecting.

“I could kiss each one. Are there more freckles under your mask? Marinoodle, why do you wear a mask anyway? Wait, no, Ladynette wears the mask. Her mask doesn’t cover her nose like mine does. I’m glad. You have the cutest nose. I could kiss it too!” Marinette frowned. What in the world was he talking about. Drunkrien was confusing. She made it down the steps of her apartment building and started around the corner where she was supposed to meet Alya for brunch.

“Did you know there is a song for us? MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! SOMETHING ABOUT A TEST!” Adrien screamed into the phone. “It’s really good. I even get a verse about being a cat and in love with you.” He sighed. “I’m so in love with you, Drunkbug.”

Marinette’s grip on the phone tightened. Alya waved at her from outside the cafe. “You’re amazing. You know that, right, my Lady? Everything about you is wonderful and...Nino! Stop! This is a serious part!” There was raucous laughter in the background and the sound of the phone hitting the ground. Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear to glance at the screen but the voicemail was still going. 

“I gotta go, Marinoodle. Nino is soooooo drunk. I’ll see you on patrol. I love you, Princess.”

“Girl, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Alya drawled. “Who are you talking to?”

“Voicemail,” Marinette whispered.

“Is everything okay?”

Marinette looked up with wide eyes and bit her lip. “I don’t know.”

“Well, perk up, buttercup. I pulled some strings and Nino and Adrien are meeting us for brunch!”

“You what?!”

“Yeah, apparently they had their own little party last night so it took some convincing but they should be on their way.” Alya glanced down the street. “There they are.”

Marinette looked up and caught Adrien’s eyes. He paled and she felt her face warm. “This should be fun,” she squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find a continuation by Galahadwilder here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11669439 :)


	80. Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "No wonder you're so out of it. Your face feels like the surface of the sun" with marichat?

“No wonder you’re so out it, Mari. Your face feels like the surface of the sun,” Chat Noir said, rubbing his cheek against hers. 

“Cold,” she shivered. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He slid an arm under her knees and picked her up. “Are your parents home? They need to know you don’t feel well.”

“Trip,” she whispered against his chest.

He stopped by the skylight. “You’re home alone? The whole weekend?”

“S’okay,” she murmured.

Chat Noir bit his lip and looked back out over the city. “You need someone to take care of you though.” When she didn’t reply, he looked down to see her eyes closed and breathing evened out. “Plagg’s going to kill me,” he muttered, turning back towards the balcony railing.

Cradling Marinette tight against him, he leapt from the balcony but missed his mark and scrabbled along the outside wall of the bakery with one hand to make a less than graceful landing to the street below. “Looks like were hoofing it, Princess.” Marinette grumbled something about silly kitties and went silent again.

Chat Noir stayed out of the light as much as he could, ducking into alleyways when civilians passed by. He made it back to his home, managing to get himself and Marinette through the window with limited problems. He immediately dropped his transformation, settling her on the bed.

“Kid, this is not a good idea,” Plagg said, looking down at the girl curled up on Adrien’s bed.

“She’s sick and was home alone. I couldn't just leave her there.”

“You could’ve gotten her some medicine and checked in on her tomorrow.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, maybe...”

“Are you ready for her to know your secret? This girl?”

“She doesn’t have to find out.”

“Uh-huh, and how exactly are you going to explain when she wakes up here?”

“Um, Chat Noir brought her to me?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that makes tons of sense.”

“Chat?” Marinette asked sleepily.

“Yeah, Mari, I’m here.” Adrien knelt down on the bed beside her.

“Thank you,” she sighed, turning in towards him. 

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Anytime, Princess.”


	81. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Trusting
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 70  
> Part 2: Chapter 75  
> Part 3: Chapter 77

The kiss was tentative at the beginning. The barest brush of shy lips touching for the first time. Chat Noir reached up, cupping a gentle hand to her cheek. Ladybug reacted immediately, surging forward and kissing him more firmly, one of her hands going to the back of his head.

“Wow,” he breathed once they parted.

Ladybug swallowed and nodded. “Um, sorry, I got a little...”

“No, that was...”

They looked at each other’s red faces and laughed. 

“We’ll have to do that again,” Ladybug smiled.

“Definitely,” Chat Noir agreed quickly and then chuckled, cheeks flushing all over again.

“So is now when we...uh...”

“Drop our transformations?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “Yeah.”

“I think maybe it would be best to do it quick, you know, like ripping off a band-aid or something.”

“At the same time or take turns?”

Chat Noir frowned. “Oh, I didn’t think about that.”

Ladybug shook her head, steeling herself. “You went first talking about things so..so I’ll go first with this.”

He sat back, eyes a little wide, and nodded. “Okay.”

She looked at him anxiously before closing her eyes. “Tikki, spots off.”

“Marinette,” she heard Chat Noir whisper before she opened her eyes to look at him. “I feel like...of course it’s you,” he laughed.

She looked at him then in surprise. “You already knew?”

“No, no, I didn’t, but now that I see you like this...I guess it makes sense? Like everything was hazy before but now that it’s all cleared up, I don’t know how I could have ever thought you would be anyone else.”

Her cheeks went pink. “Is it a good thing that I’m me?”

Chat Noir’s face softened and he leaned forward for a gentle kiss. “It’s perfect.”

Marinette fidgeted with the edge of his wrist cuff. “Are you going to...”

He shook himself. “Right, yeah. Plagg, claws in.” Adrien blinked at Marinette as his transformation fell. “Surprise?”

She put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

“Uh, Mari? That doesn’t seem like a good reaction.”

“It’s good,” she squeaked.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmhmm.”

He smiled shyly. “Can I kiss you again?”


	82. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Sharing Food
> 
> This is a continuation of this week's drabbles:
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 70  
> Part 2: Chapter 75  
> Part 3: Chapter 77  
> Part 4: Chapter 81

Electricity surged through Marinette’s veins as Adrien’s lips worked against hers. How long had they been up here? Hours? Days? Weeks? She shivered and he pulled away slowly with heavily lidded eyes.

“You’re cold,” he murmured.

“A little,” she admitted, pulling the blanket up tighter around her.

“Just transform again already,” Plagg grumbled. “It’ll be warmer for all of us and you two obviously aren’t getting down from here any sooner.”

“Plagg’s right although he could be a little sweeter about it,” Tikki added, giving the other kwami a look.

“Spots on.”

“Claws out.”

They watched each other transform in fascination. “This is so neat,” Chat Noir sighed happily.

Ladybug hummed in agreement and grabbed the thermos. “This may be a bit cool now.”

He took it from her and pressed it against his cheek. “Still feels warm to me,” he smiled. “Did you bring cups?”

She riffled through her bag and frowned. “Apparently I was too excited to remember cups.”

“Aww, that’s adorable, Bugaboo.”

“Watch it, Kitty.”

“Well, since we’ve been kissing for the last...wait, how long have we even been up here?”

Ladybug fished her phone out of the duffel bag and grimaced. “It’s after two.”

“Oi. Tomorrow is not going to be fun.”

“Do you need to go?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to.” Chat Noir huddled in closer to his partner and reached past her. “Mmm, feels like the croissants are still a little warm too. The magic of insulation. It really is so cool how it works. I think that’s what keeps our suits warm. You see...” He trailed off at the look on her face.

“Nerd,” Ladybug teased, kissing his cheek. “I like how excited you get about stuff like this.”

“I may be a nerd, but I’m your nerd,” he smiled, picking up a pastry. She looked at him, eyes a little wide and he blanched, croissant suspended in the air in front of his mouth. “Is that not...I mean, I guess I assumed...but...”

She shook herself. “No! I mean, yes?” She huffed in frustration. “If you’re asking if...if you’re my nerd, then yes.”

“Is it okay if we call me your boyfriend in front of everyone else though?”

She blushed. “I suppose that would be okay.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “I guess we do need to figure some things out.”

Ladybug caught on to his line of thinking. “Like if Adrien and Marinette are dating or if Chat Noir and Ladybug are dating?”

“To be fair, everyone already thinks we’re dating, my Lady.”

“So you don’t think at school we should...”

“Holy cats, yes, we should,” he said quickly. “There’s no way I would be able to sit in front of you everyday and not...Adrien and Marinette should definitely be the ones dating.”

“We’ll just have to be careful when we’re out like this not to raise too much suspicion,” she decided with a nod.

“Except when we’re alone,” he added, tipping her chin so he could kiss her once more.

“Except when we’re alone,” she confirmed with a smile.


	83. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Addictive

She wasn’t sure when it happened. It must have been a slow thing, a creeping but steady flow making its way under her skin until she woke up one day with the dawning realization that she was absolutely and utterly addicted again. Her eyes watched the skyline hopeful and needy. It was never supposed to be like this. She was never supposed to be like this.

Chat Noir landed with a soft thud and an easy grin. “Good evening, my Lady.”

“Hi, Kitty,” Ladybug responded and felt relief flush through her system. He was here now. Everything was going to be okay.

“Things seemed quiet on my way over.”

“Yeah, might be a pretty easy night.” Everything felt easier when he was by her side. Being transformed was easier, thinking was easier, breathing was easier. She frowned to herself at the last thought. A niggling feeling at the back of her mind told her something wasn’t right with that.

“I can do a quick patrol if you want to call it a night,” Chat Noir offered.

“No!”

His eyes widened at her exclamation. 

“I mean, um, we can do it together. You just got here, and I haven’t seen you in forever,” she said.

“Not that I’m not flattered,” he began, “but you seem...off tonight. Maybe you could use some rest, and we did just see each other yesterday.” He winked but his smile was tight.

“It’s happening again, isn’t it?” she whispered.

Chat Noir stepped closer but didn’t touch her. “We should go see Fu, Mari. I’ve been too...this is probably my fault. Sometimes I can’t keep myself from touching you more than I should.”

Ladybug’s warm feelings at seeing her partner were replaced with the cold rush of reality. This was nothing more than the lasting effects of an akuma. It had been over a year since an akuma had infected her with the urgent need to be with her other half. It had been an effective battle strategy as she couldn’t help but keep herself draped around Chat Noir as he tried to battle the akuma. It had been a long hard battle, but Chat Noir was finally able to get the upper hand. The akuma was cleansed but permanent damage had been done to the Ladybug Miraculous that even the cure couldn’t fix. 

It was manageable as Marinette, but once she transformed, the need for the Ladybug to be with the Black Cat would become all-consuming if left unchecked for too long. Master Fu said it would help if they limited their physical interactions as much as possible, that the effects would ease away after a period of time if they could only keep from touching for long enough. After every bad bout, they would be so careful, but ever so-slowly, they would begin bumping knuckles again after a fight, grabbing each other more than necessary during a fight, hugging after a particularly hard battle and then the casual touches became easy again. They had become reckless.

Tears began to leak over the edge of Ladybug’s mask and Chat Noir’s face crumpled. “Please don’t cry, Mari. Please. We’ll just have to start over. We won’t...” he trailed off, clenching his jaw. “It will be okay. I’ll stay away for a bit, let Vixen and Queenie take over my patrols.”

“Please don’t leave me,” she begged quietly. “Please don’t leave me, Chat.” She hunched her shoulders in and began to shake.

“I wish you had told me it was getting so bad.”

“I didn’t realize until it was too late.” She hung her head. “I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

He moved to wrap his arms around her but stopped at the last moment. “Damn it,” he muttered. They stood in silence for a few moments. “What happens if we just give in?”

She looked up at him with watery eyes. “Give in.”

“What if we stop trying not to touch? What if we just decide to be together and give each other what we need?”

“We need?” she echoed. “You...”

He nodded, face flushing. “I was infected too.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I know I should’ve said something, but you were so upset and...” He dropped his arm and sighed. “You’re all I think about. You’re my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night and all I know is that when I get to touch you I feel better than I ever have before.”

Chat Noir made a surprised sound when Ladybug crashed into him, her mouth pressing against his. The last thought Ladybug had as her lips moved with his, warm and soft and perfect, was that there were worse things to be addicted to.


	84. Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: What about "Why do you smell so weird?” with adrienette?

“Why do you smell so weird?” Marinette asked, scrunching her nose.

Adrien frowned and pulled his shirt up to his face. “What do I smell like?”

“I don’t know, just...weird.”

He lifted his arm and sniffed at his armpit. “Maybe I’m nose blind to it. I’m not smelling anything.”

Marinette leaned in, nostrils flaring. “Maybe it wasn’t you.” She tilted her head, letting her nose lead her to his messenger bag. “I think it’s your bag.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and flipped open the top. “Plagg!”

The kwami looked up with lazy eyes as he lounged on top of three open containers of Camembert. “You rang?” he drawled.

“Really? You had to open all of them at once?”

“I felt like bathing in their beautiful fragrance.”

Marinette peeked in and sighed. “I’m glad Tikki likes cookies. No one is ever upset about smelling cookies.” She kissed Adrien’s cheek. “At least you’re cute. It makes up for the constant stinky cheese smell.”

“I guess I’ve got that going for me,” he grinned.


	85. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Asking you to come here was a mistake with Chlonath please?

“Asking you to come here was a mistake,” Chloe breathed, tilting her head back to give Nathaniel more access to her neck. “I don’t know why I keep letting this happen.”

He pulled back and frowned. “You’re starting the denial a little early tonight, Chlo.”

She pursed her lips. “We shouldn’t keep doing this.”

Nathaniel sat back on the bed. “You’re right.”

“I am?”

He nodded. “I know this isn’t healthy. I shouldn’t be okay with you calling me like some kind of dog and running right over.”

“Nath, that’s not--”

“No. I should have more self-respect than this. I deserve more than to be some secret side piece.”

“My father wouldn’t--”

He held a hand and stood. “You really don’t need to do that. If you actually cared about me, it wouldn’t matter what your father thinks.” He sighed and ran hand through his hair. “I should go.”

Chloe swallowed hard and nodded. Nathaniel gave her one last look before stepping through the door and leaving her all alone.


	86. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "i didnt know you can sing!" ladynoir please !!! thank you so much for writing these. they are very enjoyable

“I didn’t know you could sing!” Chat Noir exclaimed gleefully, clapping his hands together. “Sing me something else.”

Ladybug flushed and grabbed her yo-yo. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, Chat.”

He reached out, touching her arm. “Don’t go, please. You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Okay, I can stay out for a bit longer.”

“Good.” He sat down on the roof ledge, swinging his legs over the side, and patted the space beside him. “Let’s talk for a bit. I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“We saw each other two days ago,” she replied but sat down beside him, knocking her heels against the brick wall.

“We fought an akuma together two days ago. I suppose technically, yes, we saw each other but we didn’t get to talk or anything. You had to disappear as soon as the akuma was cleansed.”

“Yeah, that was a close one.”

Chat Noir’s lips twitched. “Just for the record, you do have a lovely singing voice, my Lady.”

“Chat,” she warned.

“It was just a surprise is all. Not that I should be surprised. Everything about you is wonderful.”

“You’re really making me regret staying now.”

Chat Noir grinned and took her hand in his. “This is the part where you say, ‘Thank you, Chat. I am a lovely singer.’”

“Thank you, Chat,” she smiled, rolling her eyes. 

“I am a...” he prodded.

“You’re acting like it was the best thing ever. I’ve just had this song stuck in my head the past few days.”

“Will you sing it for me again?”

“No.” 

“Why not?” he pouted.

Her cheeks went pink. “It’s just...ugh, I’m not singing for you.”

“My Lady, are you embarrassed?”

“No.”

“Aww, sweet Bugaboo, don't be shy. It’s just you and me and the night air.” 

“You’ve made it this big thing now. I’m really not that good,” she huffed.

Chat Noir swung his legs back onto the rooftop and stood. “I’m going to go way over there, okay? I’ll even turn my back. Please sing for me.”

She hunched her shoulders, cheeks now a dark red. “Fine, if it will make you drop it.”

He beamed at her and strode across the roof. Ladybug took a deep breath and began to sing again, and Chat Noir closed his eyes, taking it in. Her voice faded into the darkness as she finished and he turned to her, closing the distance between them. “Beautiful, my Lady, absolutely beautiful.”

She looked up at him with big eyes. “Really?”

He nodded and cupped her cheek. “Just like you.”


	87. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Summer Nights

“Have you ever had a summer fling?”

Ladybug frowned. “What’s that mean exactly?”

“Like hooking up with someone just for the summer. You know it won’t last long but it’s fun for a little bit,” Chat Noir explained, knocking his heels against the outside wall as they sat on the roof ledge.

“Nope, definitely haven’t had a summer fling.”

“Hmmm.”

“What?”

“We should be each other’s summer fling.”

Ladybug laughed. “Is that so, Chaton?”

He tuned to her with a grin. “Of course! Don’t you want to have romantic stories to tell our grandchildren?”

“If it’s not supposed to last, how are we going to get to grandchildren in your little fantasy?”

“Ah, well, we hit a rough patch around fall but I fully expect us to be reunited by winter.”

She pursed her lips in mock seriousness. “I can see you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“A fling is no frivolous thing. It required some deep thinking,” he nodded in agreement.

“Kitty, a fling is the definition of a frivolous thing.”

He huffed. “Fine. We won’t have a fling then. I guess you’ll just have to go straight into being my steady girlfriend.”

“You’re on a roll tonight,” she teased.

“First kiss?”

“What?”

“Well, if you won’t be my summer fling and you won’t be my steady girlfriend, would you take pity on a poor kitty and be my first kiss?”

Ladybug swallowed. “Okay.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Okay?”

She nodded nervously. “B-but you have to close your eyes first.”

He obeyed, the skin below his mask flushed a deep pink. His pursed his lips together and then let them relax, slightly parted. Ladybug couldn’t help but think how incredibly cute he was before she tentatively pressed her lips to his for their second kiss.


	88. Alya and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "And now you’re naked. Okay.” Could you please? For Chloe x Alya... Alya being the one saying it???

“And now you’re naked,” Vixen said with a grin. “Okay.”

“Don’t just stand there! Drop your transformation and give me your shirt or something,” Chloe demanded, ducking behind a chimney.

“So I can be naked too? As much fun as that sounds, Chlo, we’re supposed to be on duty right now. Where in the world are your clothes?”

“This was going to be a surprise for my stupid girlfriend!” she glared, making Vixen laugh. “I didn’t know an akuma was going to show up and my transformation was going to run out.”

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea,” Pollen tutted.

“Poor Queenie. Trixx, ears back.” Alya chuckled and made a show of peeking around the corner.

“Stop that,” Chloe huffed. “The mood is ruined.”

Alya unbuttoned her shirt and handed it over. “Good thing we’re so high up. It sure would be a shame if someone--”

There was a loud thump behind them. “Hey, what are you guys-- holy cats! Chloe--” Chat Noir made a choked sound and stumbled backwards, tripping over his tail and landing in a heap.

Chloe finished buttoning up the flannel shirt with a sigh. “I can’t believe I ever had a crush on you.”


	89. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “What’s up with you today?” djwifi

“What’s up with you today?”

Alya’s lips thinned into a grimace. “I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh,” Nino replied, sliding into the seat beside her. “That frown definitely says ‘fine’.”

“Do you need something? Marinette will be here soon.”

“Maybe I’ll just sit here today.”

Alya pursed her lips but didn’t reply.

“Would that be okay with you?” Nino prodded.

“I don’t see why it should matter to me where you sit.”

He sighed, leaning an elbow on the desk. “Is this still about the script?”

“You had no right to make those rewrites!”

“Excuse me, but I was the director. I had every right,” he argued.

“It’s no wonder we weren’t accepted into the festival with that drivel.”

“Rude.”

Alya huffed, crossing her arms. “Not everything has to be a love story, you know.”

“I know that.”

“That kiss was unnecessary. You were trying to shoehorn it in for general appeal factor alone. It didn’t even make sense with the story.”

Nino fiddled with his headphones. “I thought maybe we’d get to talk about it first.”

Alya glanced at him. “You had to have known I wouldn’t like the kiss scene.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I kind of was hoping you would.”

“Why?”

Nino flushed. “N-no reason.”

Alya studied him for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

“Uh, Nino?” Marinette stood by her chair and Nino shot up quickly. 

“Sorry, sorry, Mari.” He stumbled down the steps and slid into his seat, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Marinette sat down and frowned. “What was that about?”

Alya watched Nino, the edge of her lips tugging upward as her cheeks warmed. “I have no idea.”


	90. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Sober

“Kid, you need to slow down,” Plagg warned. 

“No,” Adrien growled, taking another hit from the whiskey bottle. 

“Maybe you should contact Ladybug. You guys should talk about this.”

“Sure, Plagg, that sounds freaking fantastic. I’ll just call up Ladybug and tell her my father is the one who has been making our lives a living hell the past few years. That sounds like a swell idea.”

“She needs to know,” the kwami persisted.

Adrien nodded, taking another large gulp of whiskey. He was able to drink more faster now. It always took him a bit to get to this point, but so much easier to get drunk when he did. “You’re right. Claws out.”

“Wait--” Plagg was sucked into the ring and Chat Noir flexed his hand angrily.  
_________________________

“Hi, Kitty,” Ladybug greeted happily when she heard him land behind her. “I didn’t think I’d see...” she trailed off as she turned and saw his face. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk,” he muttered, swaying on his feet.

“You don’t look so good.”

He laughed bitterly. “Don’t hear that very often.”

Ladybug took a careful step towards him and wrinkled her nose. “You’ve been drinking.”

“I’ve had a pretty good reason, Bug,” he sneered. “Want to hear it? It’ll make you want to drink too. Maybe we can share.” He lifted up the bottle of whiskey from behind his back and gave it a shake.

“Give me that,” she demanded.

He took a fumbling step back. “No.”

“Chat, I’m not kidding. Give it to me right now.”

“It’s not fair,” he said, voice so soft Ladybug wasn’t sure she actually heard him speak. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he looked back up at her, she felt her heart break.

Ladybug reached for his hand and he let her take it reluctantly. “Come on. We’re going to get you some coffee and get you sobered up. Then we’re going to talk.”

“It might make you see me differently,” he warned tiredly, letting her pry the bottle away from his other hand and set it down on the rooftop.

“Are you still my Chat Noir?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

She put a soft gloved hand to his cheek. “Then we’ll figure out the rest.”


	91. Vixen, Nino, and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Are you following me?” fox!alya/Nino *v*

Nino stopped, tilting his head to the side. “Are you following me?” When there was no answer, he sighed and turned around. “I know I’m not crazy so you may as well come out. I know you’re there.”

Vixen dropped down beside him with a smirk. “How’s it hanging, Handsome?”

“Hi, Vixen. Is there an akuma nearby or did you just find yourself bored?”

“A little Column A, a little Column B.” She caught Nino’s frown and quickly continued. “There is actually an akuma, but LB and Chat have it pretty much wrapped up.”

“So you decided to use this time to stalk random citizens just trying to get home?”

“You know, you were much more impressed with me when we first met.”

He grinned then. “Sorry, it hasn’t been the greatest day. I didn’t mean to be short.”

“What to talk about it?”

Nino shrugged. “It isn’t like any one bad thing in particular happened. It was just a lot of little things that built up and kind of turned the day into a suckfest. You know what I mean?”

Vixen nodded. “Very well actually.”

“Yeah, I guess dealing with akumas all the time, you definitely would.”

“I am someone under this mask, you know,” she teased. “I do actually have normal people problems in addition to the superhero ones.”

“Sorry,” he flushed. “That must be hard.”

“It can be,” she nodded. “I’ve got a good support system though. My boyfriend is pretty amazing.”

A fond look washed over Nino’s face. “Yeah, that can make all the difference, can’t it?”

Vixen bit her bottom lip, cheeks warming. “Well, I should go harass some other random citizen now. Have a good night, Nino.”

“Thanks, Vixen. Stay safe out there.”

Vixen nodded and made her way up to the nearest rooftop.

“Shameless,” Chat Noir tutted, leaning against a chimney.

“Uh-huh, and how many times have you visited Marinette’s balcony when you just happened to be passing by?”

“Unrelated,” he grumbled.


	92. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Writing prompt: "I’m going to give you the best night of your life." Characters are Alya (as Lady Wi-Fi but not evil) and Nino (normal).

“I’m going to give you the best night of your life,” Lady Wifi announced, one hand on her hip and the other held up like a game show prize girl.

Nino sat back in his chair. “Uh-huh. You know it isn’t Halloween, right, Al?”

“Hush. Alya isn’t here. I’m Lady Wifi!”

“But just to be clear, you know, for akuma purposes, you’re really not, right?”

Lady Wifi rolled her eyes and lifted the mask. “You take the fun out of everything.”

Nino chuckled. “It’s a gift. So what brought this on?”

“I saw it online and had to have it. Can you believe they designed a costume based on me?”

“Based on the akumatized version of you,” he corrected.

“Tomato, potato.”

“It doesn’t weird you out?”

She frowned. “Why would it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really like to think too much about when I was akumatized.”

“Of course you don't. Your look was atrocious,” she teased.

“Nice.”

Alya blew him a kiss and pulled her mask back down. “I don’t want to go after Ladybug or anything, but it’s a little flattering.”

“Well, if they were going to make a costume for an akuma, they definitely picked the hottest one,” he grinned, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Ooo,” she crooned. “I can’t wait to show you my world wide web.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that came out as sexy as you were hoping.”

“I may need to work on it.”


	93. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Falling

Ladybug let out a breath of relief when she felt her partner’s fingers wrap around her wrist, the tips of his claws prickling against her skin through the magical material of her suit. The wind dried out her eyes as they fell so she trusted her good luck as she lashed out her yo-yo towards their salvation. 

Chat Noir’s body knocked into hers when the yo-yo found purchase, the string going taut. “Saving me as always, my Lady,” he laughed breathlessly in her ear. She heard him inhale sharply suddenly, his grasp on her loosening. Ladybug quickly lashed her legs around his waist as he went limp, his eyes rolling back. She turned her head to see the flying akuma gaining on them, weapon at the ready. Her thighs were aching, trying to hold up Chat Noir’s weight, but the platform she could drop them on was getting closer by the second. If they could just make it--

A sharp pain hit her lower back and Ladybug cried out, legs going numb. She looked down to see her unconscious partner slip through her useless legs and begin to plummet. “No!”

“We’ve got it!” Queen Bee yelled, floating in the air between Ladybug and the charging akuma. “Get Chat!”

Ladybug nodded, arms burning as she recalled her yo-you and began to free fall towards her partner. She wasn’t going to make it. He was too far ahead of her, too much closer to the ground. “Lucky Charm!” she screamed with a toss of her yo-yo, desperate for something, anything that could save him. 

A large, expanding spotted item flew past Ladybug before she could realize what was happening and hit the ground, inflating into a big safety pad. Chat Noir’s body hit seconds later, sinking into the billowing middle. Ladybug fell after, the breath knocked out of her as she rolled down into the middle where his weight had thrown off the balance. 

Her legs tingled from the akuma’s tranquilizer dart. She plucked out the feathered dart from her back angrily and her eyes fell on the two nestled darts peeking out from Chat Noir’s neck. She pulled them out and turned him over. “Chat? Talk to me. Chat!”

Ladybug froze when he gave no response, but then his chest rose and she gasped in relief. She hugged his upper body to her, feeling tears prick at her eyes. “Don’t ever do that to me again, you mangy cat. If I had lost you...”

Vixen landed with a soft thud outside the safety mat. “Is he okay?”

“I think so, just drugged.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t think I can walk yet.”

Vixen nodded. “I’ll grab the akuma from Queenie then and bring it to you. Hopefully the cure will put you both to rights.” She took off in her partner’s direction.

Ladybug looked back down at Chat Noir, running a hand through his hair. She found herself brushing it to the side, away from his face. She gazed down at him, something niggling at the back of her mind. Shaking it off, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll always save you,” she promised.


	94. Alya, Trixx, Nino, Wayzz, Marinette, Tikki, Adrien, Plagg, Chloe, Pollen, Nathaniel, and Duusu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "It's in a language NONE of you has ever seen before?!" The Kwamis & The Heroes

“It’s a language none of you has ever seen before?!” Alya asked incredulously.

“That’s probably not a great sign,” Nino added.

“It isn’t that we haven’t seen it before,” Wayzz began.

“It’s just that he has no idea how to read it,” Duusu snickered. “Or were you not going to admit that part?”

“I can’t be expected to know it all,” Wayzz replied, crossing his little arms and looking at the other kwamis. “The five of you could start to pull your weight in the knowledge department.”

“I know plenty thanks,” Pollen sniffed.

“Of course you do,” Chloe crooned, nuzzling the bee kwami. “The turtle thing is just jealous.”

“Wayzz does do most of the work,” Nino pointed out.

“If we’re going to go that route, Tikki actually does most of the work,” Marinette said. “You know, with Lucky Charm and the Miraculous cure and cleansing akumas.”

“Trixx helps me make people see things that aren’t really there. That’s pretty complex,” Alya challenged.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, running a hand down the preening Duusu’s spine. 

“I miss Nooroo,” Wayzz lamented. “So much more helpful.”

“What about you, Catboy?” Trixx asked. “Aren’t you going to try to defend Plagg?”

Adrien looked down at Plagg who stared right back at him with a bored expression. “Nope.”


	95. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Crime
> 
> Continuation of Thief AU from Chapter 22

Chat Noir watched Ladybug’s every move intently, ready to pounce at any sign of weakness.

“I’ll be fine,” she finally said, looking down at him. “I’m still a little sore, but this is only an information-gathering assignment. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“You shouldn’t already be back out,” he grumbled. “You were shot.”

Her face softened. “And I’m healing.” She carefully descended from her perch on top of the chimney, him reaching out a hand as soon as she was close enough. 

Chat Noir pulled her in tight against his body. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he murmured in her hair.

“It’ll take more than some little bullet to get rid of me,” she chuckled.

“No, it wouldn’t.” He pulled back enough to see her face. “Ladybug, you could be dead, and...and...”

She brought a gloved hand up to his cheek. “Hey, I’m okay.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Look, I need the money. I had to get back out in the field as soon as I could. Fu already mentioned giving my Miraculous to another holder if I couldn’t.”

He swore under his breath. “He would do it too, wouldn’t he? Bastard.” His arms were draped loosely around her waist but it was an illusion. His body radiated tension as he watched her face. “We need to get away from here.”

Ladybug frowned. “We can’t. Our mark is supposed to be doing the drop-off in ten minutes.”

“No, I mean...this. The jobs, the watching, the stealing. We need to get away from it.”

She stepped back, breaking the loop of his arms. “Stop, Chat. Don’t do this.”

“Please. I can take care of you. We can go somewhere far away. We could be safe and happy.”

“I don’t even know you.”

Chat Noir dropped his head with a sigh. “Just because you’ve never seen me detransformed doesn’t mean you don’t know me. At least, it shouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry. We can’t run away. That’s...that’s crazy,” she argued.

“Do you like doing this? Stealing and running and getting freaking shot for a man who couldn’t care less if we live or die?” Chat Noir asked, a bitter edge leaking into his tone. 

“You’ve been doing it for years longer than I have!” Ladybug shot back.

“And I never cared about any of it until you came along!”

She stopped short, chest heaving. “What?”

“I didn’t care what happened to me,” he said quietly. “I didn’t care what happened to anyone really. Fu offered me this power and I took it without a second thought. I’ve done everything he ever asked of me until...” Chat Noir looked up at her. “I don’t want this life anymore. I don’t want this life for you.”

“He would take away Tikki.”

“Not if we run.”

“Kitty, I can’t run. I don’t....I can’t afford to run.”

“I can. I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of us.”

Ladybug widened her eyes and stepped away, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m even considering this. This is madness.”

“I love you,” he whispered. “I’ve loved you since the moment you dropped in on me and ruined that bank job.”

She shot him a small smile. “You were really mad.”

“And you were adorably feisty. You tried to convince me it was my fault everything went wrong when we both knew that wasn’t true.” Chat Noir stepped closer to her again, pulling her to him. “Come away with me, my Lady. Please.”

She pressed her ear to his chest. “We’re criminals, Chat. What in the world can we possibly do now?”

He brushed his cheek against the top of her head. “We could be heroes.”

Ladybug laughed quietly at the ridiculousness of the idea. “Sure, we could be heroes.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

She looked up him, tilting her head back. His slit pupils dilated and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Their hold on each other tightened as the kiss deepened as if they were both afraid to let go. Once they finally parted, she whispered against his chest, “Yes.”


	96. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: What are you wearing? W/Adrienette

“What are you wearing?” Marinette giggled.

“You’re looking at a proud member of the Chat Noir Fan Club,” Adrien grinned, puffing out his chest. “Isn’t this shirt so cool?! It just came in the new member packet.”

“I can’t believe you signed up for your own fan club.” 

“You write articles for the Ladyblog.”

“Because Alya forces me to!”

“Sure, sure, don’t be jealous Chat Noir has a fan club.”

“Why would I be jealous? Ladybug has one too,” she grinned.

“Oh, I know. I’m, like, the founding member.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Wait, you’re like the founding member or you are the founding member?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Bugaboo?” he smirked. “Anyway, I should be going, the life of the founding member and President of the Ladybug Fan Club is a busy one.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Kitty,” she giggled.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Not even a little bit.”


	97. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Did you steal this?" Marichat

“Did you steal this?” 

Chat Noir put an offended hand to his chest. “I’m a superhero, Princess. How dare you?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t actually answer the question, you know.”

“I didn’t steal it,” he replied, rolling his eyes. He held out the bolt of fabric. “Take it.”

Marinette eyed him suspiciously before taking the fabric. She danced her fingers lightly over the surface. “Chat, this is really expensive stuff.” She looked up at him shyly. “You bought this for me?”

He held up a finger. “Technically all I said was I didn’t steal it,” he corrected, “but yeah, it’s for you. Happy Birthday, Princess,” he grinned.

“How did you…” she trailed off, studying his face. “You’re a sly kitty, aren’t you?”

“I have my ways.”

Marinette returned her attention to the fabric. “This is so beautiful and way, way too much.”

“I thought maybe you could use it for that dress you were talking about. The one for the party coming up?”

“Adrien’s party?” Marinette shook her head. “I couldn’t.”

“Why not? I’ve seen your designs. They’re great!”

“I don’t know. I would feel like I was trying to show off or something,” she blushed.

“You should show off.”

“Yeah, but maybe Adrien’s first official birthday party isn’t the place to do it,” she countered. “It should be about him. He deserves all the spotlight.”

“I don’t really think that’s really the issue here.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “What if I make the dress and Gabriel Agreste doesn’t like it? That would be embarrassing. And I’m going to be nervous enough without having to worry if my favorite designer likes something I made.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Why are you going to be nervous already?”

She shook her head. “Nope. Not doing this.”

“Oh, come on! You can tell me.” He blinked innocent kitty eyes at her.

She scrunched her nose. “You promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart.”

Her cheeks darkened. “IhaveacrushonAdrien.”

“You what?”

Marinette huffed, squeezing her eyes shut. “I have a crush on Adrien,” she repeated slowly. She opened one eye and frowned at Chat Noir’s expression. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” she warned. 

He swallowed. “You have a crush on Adrien?”

“Big, massive, ‘I’m drowning, please help’ crush,” she sighed, sinking down to the lounger. “But I’m pretty sure he only sees us as friends.”

“Make the dress.”

“What?”

Chat Noir knelt down. “Make the dress, Marinette. And if Adrien notices, you’ll know he likes you.”

“How?”

“Just trust me.”

“And what if he doesn’t notice?” she asked quietly.

Chat Noir put a gentle hand under her chin, tipping her face up. “Then he won’t be worth your time.” He watched her for a moment, tempted to lean forward for a kiss. He stood instead, brushing imaginary dust off his suit. “You’ve got a dress to create and I’ve got a city to patrol.” He offered her a hand and she took it, standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks for my birthday present, Kitty,” she smiled. She picked up the bolt of fabric and carefully dropped down through the skylight.

Chat Noir touched his cheek dreamily. “Don’t mention it,” he sighed.


	98. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: In Love with a Laugh

For all her caution when they were transformed, Ladybug had given him the one thing to help him find her outside the mask. Her laugh was distinct, a ringing symphony that had become far and above his favorite sound. He made it his goal to pull it from her every chance he got, honing jokes and puns and one-liners with Plagg, to the cat kwami’s utter amusement.

Adrien never expected to find Ladybug’s alter ego because of her laugh, but here he was, frozen in his seat as Ladybug laughed behind him at something Nino said. Ladybug, sitting in Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s chair. Ladybug, with her love of pink and fashion and fresh baked bread. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious. She had dropped more than enough clues and he had simply been too dense to pick them up.

Somehow he made it through the rest of the school day, through fencing practice, and through Chinese tutoring. He paced the length of his room nervously, Plagg watching with a bored expression.

“Do I tell her?”

“Do you want to tell her?” Plagg retorted.

Adrien frowned. “What if she gets mad?”

“Do you think she’ll get mad?”

He stopped his pacing. “Are you just going to answer all of my questions with more questions?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?” the kwami smirked.

Adrien bounced on the balls of his feet, swinging his arms as if to psych himself up. “I’m going to tell her. Claws out!”

____________________________

“The stars are so pretty tonight,” Ladybug said, landing softly behind Chat Noir. “I’m glad you called me out.”

He turned and his breath caught in his throat. He could see Marinette now in the way Ladybug held herself, the way her eyes sparkled. It was as if a film had been lifted away and now obviously, irrevocably Ladybug was Marinette. She was frowning at him.

“Are you okay, mon minou? You look…odd.”

He shook himself. “And here I thought I was pretty hot stuff. You’re looking beautiful as ever, my Lady.” He grabbed for her hand and bent down to kiss it. She didn’t pull away, but instead watched the action curiously.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

Chat Noir nodded. “I, uh…I don’t want you to be mad.”

“This doesn’t sound promising.”

He winced. “I kind of accidently figured out who you are.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I heard you laugh, well, I heard Marinette laugh and…and…”

“And you realized I’m Marinette,” she finished. “I see.”

“It wasn’t on purpose! Believe me, it was kind of a shock.” Seeing the expression on her face, he continued quickly. “Shock is the wrong word! Uh, pleasant surprise fits better.”

“So we know each other? I mean, our, um, not us sides?”

“Yeah, we’re friends.”

“You’re Adrien, aren’t you?” she said softly, cheeks going pink.

He swallowed. “You knew?”

“No, but…you are. I should’ve known. Definitely makes sense.”

“I think there must be some kind of magic that protects us. Once I had the idea that you were Ladybug in my head, as soon as I saw you tonight, it seemed pretty obvious.”

She was studying him. “I think I see what you mean. Although to be fair, your eyes still help with the camouflage.”

“Is this okay?”

“You knew me because of my laugh?” she asked suddenly. “Not my voice all this time, but my laugh?”

He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know why it worked that way. I’m in love with your laugh and I guess maybe you don’t laugh around Adrien the way you do around Chat Noir but then today you did and—“

“You’re in love with my laugh?”

“Uh…” Chat Noir flushed. “Yes?”

She moved forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. “I love your laugh too, Kitty.”


	99. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 97

“Did you see how cute she was?” Adrien speared his fingers into his hair, pulling at the roots. 

“No.”

“She was really, really cute, Plagg.” Adrien fell face-first to his bed. “Wha mre gng tdoooooo?”

“Want to run that by me again, Kid?”

Adrien huffed and turned his head to the side. “What am I going to do?” he repeated. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to work. I like Ladybug.”

“You like Marinette.”

He groaned. “Is it bad to like two girls at the same time?”

Plagg smirked. “I don’t actually think that’s your problem.”

“I have to think about this. I can’t believe I set myself up like that. Okay, Marinette is going to come to the party in a dress she made with the fabric Chat gave her and she’s going to expect me to...to...”

“Kiss her!” Plagg cackled.

Adrien’s cheeks flushed. “I can’t just kiss her.”

“Sure you can.”

He bit his lip. “Maybe she’s not even going to make the dress. She didn’t seem sure a couple of days ago. I could visit her as Chat and feel things out.”

“Let me guess,” Plagg sighed.

“Claws out!”  
____________________________

Marinette was popping her head out of the skylight within moments of Chat Noir’s landing. “I’ve been hoping you would come by,” she smiled happily. “Want to come inside?”

“Your room?”

She nodded and ducked down. Chat Noir shifted uneasily for a moment before he dropped down behind her. “Close your eyes!” she demanded as soon as his boots hit the floor.

Chat Noir obeyed quickly, throwing a hand over them for good measure. “Now what?”

“Hang on, I’m getting it ready.” There was some shuffling and then Chat Noir could feel her standing in front of her. “Open!”

He opened his eyes to find Marinette holding out a dress vest made out of the same pale blue fabric he had gifted her earlier in the week. Her cheeks were a soft pink. “You gave me a ridiculous amount of fabric, you know. I’m still working on the dress, but I’m going to have loads of it left. I thought it was only right that you get something out of it.”

Chat Noir grasped the vest as delicately as he could. “You made this for me?” he asked in awe.

“I thought you could take it home and try it on just to be sure, but I’m usually pretty good at guessing measurements. Do you like it?” she asked shyly.

He felt his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest. “I love it, Princess,” he smiled. “I’ll wear it to the next fancy occasion I have.”


	100. Adrien, Plagg, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Chapter 97  
> Part 2: Chapter 99

“So you’re going to wear the vest,” Plagg drawled, watching Adrien button it up. “Just like that, ‘Hi, Marinette, I’m Chat Noir’, huh?”

Adrien paused, looking at his reflection in the mirror. “Are you saying I shouldn’t?”

“Do what you want, Kid.”

He frowned. “This seems a little unlike you. You usually don’t want anyone to know my secret.”

“What can I say? I think Bakery Girl is cute and you can trust her. Also those cheese danishes she gives you are amazing.”

“I think I can trust her too.” He turned to slump against the counter. “Ladybug might get mad at me though. I still don’t know if I’m making the right decision, but it’ll be such a relief to have someone know and Marinette is so awesome--”

“And cute and sweet and blah, blah, blah,” Plagg finished. “You don’t have to convince me, Kid. I’m on your side.”

He nodded. “Okay, here goes nothing.”

“I think you meant to say everything.”

Adrien blanched.

_________________________

He sought her out immediately, having put Nathalie and Gorilla on lookout duty. Her cheeks went pink as she held out a gift, not fully looking up at him yet. 

“You look beautiful, Mari,” Adrien said softly. “I knew you’d make an amazing dress, but this is beyond even what I could’ve imagined.”

He could see the moment the pieces fell into place in Marinette’s expression. She knew now. There was no going back. She looked at his face with wide eyes and then slowly down to the matching vest, inhaling sharply.

“Please don’t freak out,” he whispered, stepping closer. “I shouldn't have done this so dramatically. I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

“I’m not freaking out,” she squeaked, eyes still too wide.

“Are you sure? Because you really look like you’re freaking out.”

She swallowed and glanced around at the mingling guests. “Chat?” she asked, almost inaudibly.

Adrien nodded, a nervous lopsided grin taking over his face. “Is that...is that okay?” When she didn’t answer, he looked around, spotting his father on the other side of the room. “Do you want to go somewhere we can talk for a minute?”

“Please.”

Adrien quickly led her out of the ballroom, dodging anyone who might be tempted to stop them, and down a quiet hallway. They settled on a bench, Adrien taking one of her hands in his. “Okay, so this wasn’t the best plan, I see that now. I probably should’ve just told you the other night, but...” he trailed off, frowning.

“I can’t decide if I’m flattered or upset,” she said, almost to herself.

“Please don’t be upset. I...I really like you, Marinette, and no one else knows this side of me and we have so much fun when I’m Chat and...and...and I guess I just thought it would be nice if you were my person who knows, but maybe that was selfish. You didn’t ask for this. I shouldn’t--”

Adrien’s words were cut off when Marinette pressed her lips to his cheek. “Sometimes you talk too much, Chaton.” His heart stuttered for a moment as she stood, offering him a hand. “I think I’d like a dance if you don’t mind, Kitty,” she said shyly. 

The wheels were turning slowly, gears cranking inside his brain. The puzzle pieces were all there but they weren’t quite fitting together somehow. “Chaton,” he echoed.

“I never really thought about it, but I guess I do have quite a few nicknames for you, don’t I? Chaton, Kitty, mon minou. It’s surprising I didn’t out myself sooner with how often we talk.” She titled her head to look at him. “Do I need to say it?” He nodded, lips thinning. She pulled on his hand so he was standing with her. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, taking a deep breath. “This seemed easier in my head a second ago. Okay, I can do this.” She nodded to herself and then looked back at Adrien. “I’m Ladybug.”

“You’re Ladybug,” he parroted. 

“Is that okay? I know I should’ve probably told you when you started visiting as Chat so often, but then it had gone on so long that--”

Adrien kissed her then, one hand fumbling at her waist while they other slid to her cheek. It was a relatively short kiss, chaste and sweet and slightly awkward, but they both were out of breath when they parted. 

“Oh,” Marinette said, touching her lips.

“All I want to do right now is transform and run across Paris with you,” he said breathlessly. 

“You have a party full of people here to celebrate your birthday.”

“I don’t care.”

“Silly Kitty.”

He got a more secure hold on her waist. “I can’t believe you’ve been in front of me this whole time, my Lady.”

“Technically behind you,” she flushed as he pulled her closer. “Wow, um, this is changing really quickly, huh?”

Adrien paled, dropping his arms and stepping back. “Sorry. I...I think I got caught up and--”

“I don’t mind!” Marinette interjected quickly. “I mean, you can...we can...the kissing was....” Her shoulders slumped. “Why is banter so much easier in our masks?”

He ducked his head and glanced at her through his lashes. “So this is really okay?”

“This is perfect,” she smiled.

He beamed at her, offering his arm. “Then I think there was talk of a dance, Bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up the third installment of Season Writes Way Too Many Miraculous Drabbles. Hope you've enjoyed them and thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Wake Up Call and a Rude Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679288) by [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover)




End file.
